


More Than He Bargained For (A Spinoff of More Than You Bargained For)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: More Than He Bargained For [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Teacher Jensen, Thriller, actor reader, ex body guard jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: It’s been well over a year since Y/N and Jensen met because of her stalker. Her show has just been renewed for another season and the ratings have never been higher. Jensen’s about to finish his first semester of teaching first grade and is looking at a full time job offer after winter break. The pair couldn’t be happier and their old lives are a distant memory. Until Jensen doesn’t come home one night and the reader has to work with her team to figure out how they’re going to save him before it’s too late…





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello,” you said with a grin when Jensen walked into the kitchen after work on the chilly December day. He cocked his head, giving you a smirk as you washed up at the sink.

“You’re home early. I thought you had shooting until seven,” he said, bending down to rip off his socks and toss them by the stairs. You shrugged, tip toeing from behind the counter to give him a big hug when he stood up.

“We wrapped a little early today. There was a big meeting with the network executives,” you said, Jensen raising an eyebrow. “Early renewal.”

“Really? That’s great, honey. It’s only December though. Isn’t that like super early for a TV show?” he asked, setting his bag on the ground so he could pick you up and spin you around.

“Ratings are higher than ever. Everyone loves making it,” you said. He set you up on the counter, leaning in and giving you a slow kiss. You started to laugh when he wouldn’t let you pull out of it, a buzzer going off as he tickled your cheek with his scruff. “Jensen! Dinner’s going to burn if you keep that up.”

“You made me dinner too? Best girlfriend ever,” he said, kissing you as long as he could before he was at the oven, pulling out the dish to set on top of the stove.

“What can I say, you coming home in those sports coats, mmm, they do things to a girl,” you said, Jensen chuckling.

“It’s a private school. I’m surprised I haven’t been fired yet for wearing jeans and a t shirt under this jacket,” he said, taking off the black fitted sports coat, tossing it over the back of the couch nearby. “I’m really surprised Mr. Romano offered me a full time position starting in January.”

“You got in!” you said, Jensen nodding his head with a big smile.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that?” he said with a devilish smile.

“That’s awesome! First grade too like you wanted?” you said, Jensen nodding his head.

“Mrs. Clark won’t be returning from her maternity leave and I’m a hit with the kids and parents apparently. I even have benefits now,” he said with a nod.

“Well look at you,” you said, hopping off the counter to give him a hug. “You got your big boy job you wanted.”

“I had a big boy job. Two of them actually,” he said with a laugh. “Although my parents will be thrilled I’m using my degree.”

“Did you tell them yet? When are we going to tell them? Were you planning a surprise? Maybe we could do a Christmas present type thing. Or maybe-” you said until he put a hand over you mouth with a big laugh.

“I’m 33 years old, Y/N. I was just going to let it happen naturally, you know, like a normal person,” he said.

“Nope. This a big deal and we’re gonna make a big deal out of it because you earned this,” you said, pointing your finger at him as you checked on dinner.

“I got one little job. It’s nothing,” he said, the light flush on his cheeks betraying him.

“Fuck yeah buddy!” said Jared, rounding the corner from the front of the house and slapping Jensen on the back. “I told you that you had that job in the bag!”

“Ow!” said Jensen, reaching behind himself to rub his back. “Dude!”

“Oh, I didn’t hit you that hard, pansy,” said Jared with a roll of his eyes. “You’re out of practice.”

“You try being responsible for fifteen six year olds all day, see what kind of practice you get,” said Jensen. “I got smacked in the nuts with a dodgeball at recess today.”

“Yeah, I’ll take being shot at over that,” said Jared. You cocked your head at Jared, seeing he was barefoot and sniffing the air. “Uh, I smelled dinner and you know-”

“Would you like to join us for dinner, Jared?” you asked, rolling your eyes as you went to the cupboard and grabbed an extra plate. “How did you even survive before you met Gen? She’s been out of town three days and I swear I’ve made all of your meals.”

“MRE’s. MRE’s all the way,” said Jared, Jensen nodding his head.

“The mac and cheese with a little bit of hot sauce? I ate that for a week straight once,” said Jensen, Jared humming in agreement.

“Those things are disgusting,” you said, shaking your head. “I can’t believe you guys lived off them for like years.”

“I heard the Green Berets get better ones,” said Jensen, Jared taking off his jacket and sliding into his usual spot at the counter, one of his signs that the house was secure and he was done with being a bodyguard for the day.

“Nah, just a rumor. The Rangers though, yeah those guys do. I always thought Air Force got the best,” he said. “The top gun guys.”

“They do. All because they can fly fighter jets,” said Jensen, moving around the kitchen.

“I can fly a plane,” said Jared. Jensen scoffed, Jared shaking his head.

“Prove it,” said Jensen. “And it can’t be a paper one, jackass.”

“Y/N, mind if I borrow your private jet?” joked Jared.

“I would never buy a private jet, Jare. TV doesn’t pay that well,” you said, dishing up food on a few plates, Jensen helping grab a few beers from the fridge.

“Yeah, you just have a six year old car that you bought used. You’re rich. I don’t get it,” said Jared, taking a drink from Jensen.

“You’ve met, Y/N. This is the same chick that went back and forth over buying a phone with bigger storage because it was five extra bucks a month. Five. Dollars,” said Jensen.

“I don’t see the point in wasting money,” you said. “If it ain’t broke, why fix it?”

“You pay me and Derek for security,” said Jared with a chuckle.

“Yeah, well…you’re for him more than me,” you said, nodding to Jensen, shoving a pair of plates in front of the boys. You forwent your usual spot to sit up on the counter, kicking your legs as you ate from your plate, Jensen’s gaze already on you.

“Y/N,” said Jensen after too long of a pause. You knew they’d done their silent bodyguard thing, exchanging glances and communicating without words. Jensen left that life behind a long time ago but there were certain things he’d never be able to let go, including his need for you to be safe. “What do you mean for him? You mean for me?”

“I don’t know what I meant,” you said, Jared making a tsking sound as he stabbed into his casserole, your head raising up to meet Jensen’s face.

“You know the rules. No secrets in this house,” said Jared. You looked between them both, muttering to yourself. “What?”

“I said I wish I hadn’t have let you keep some of Jensen’s stupid rules,” you said, setting your plate aside, crossing your arms. You stared at your lap for a moment before lifting your head, finding Jensen with his head down, twiddling with his hands. “Hey. Chin up now.”

He half-flinched but he did as told, swallowing hard.

“Baby, we both have good news. Don’t let that head of yours get you down,” you said. Jensen sighed but nodded, biting his bottom lip. “I just…feel that some of the rules that you created and that Jared decided to keep are unnecessary. I think the idea of having a bodyguard is unnecessary. One security guy maybe every once in while for an event, okay but I don’t need one all the time.”

“You almost died. You had a stalker, Y/N,” said Jensen. “You need a bodyguard and we are not having this argument again.”

“I accidentally hired a psychopath. He could have ended up working for anyone. Who I am, the fact I’m an actress, has absolutely nothing to do with what happened,” you said.

“You still get threats,” said Jared quietly, earning a glare in his direction. “You do.”

“Those are the same threats I got well before either one of you came along. They are obsessive fans and nothing more. Hell, I’ve been trained by an ex-special ops guy and an ex-green beret. I can kick both of your asses, at the same time, if need be. I don’t need a bodyguard. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like I did,” you said, trying to relax. Jared pursed his lips, the gears in Jensen’s head working to find the right words.

“Then why am I still here?” asked Jared, holding up a hand when Jensen opened his mouth. “Let her talk, Jensen. Why’d you keep me on then?”

“I told you. He worries,” you said, looking at Jensen, his face going blank. “I know you’ll never stop worrying, Jens. It’s in your blood and that’s okay. I love you and I love that you love me that much that you want to make sure I’m safe. But, Jared, Jensen’s a big boy and he has hopes and goals and he wants to be a teacher. If letting you and Derek hang around me all day gives Jensen some peace of mind when he’s not here, I’ll do it.”

“If you hate it, why don’t you resent me then,” said Jensen, furrowing his brow. You sighed, Jensen’s walls shooting back up.

“I love you, you idiot,” you said, Jensen frowning. “I don’t hate that I have a bodyguard. I just don’t feel the need for it. Jared is like another older brother to me. I adore Gen. Derek’s awesome, even if he’s a little formal. But it makes you feel better that I have a security team so it makes me feel better that you don’t worry so much. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

“Oh,” said Jensen, a little lost on what to do next, fiddling with his hands.

“I’m not getting rid of them anytime soon, Jens,” you said with a smile. “Although if Jared wants a pay cut, I can totally do that.”

“Hey! I didn’t say that,” said Jared, going back to his dinner.

“That reminds me,” you said, hopping off the counter, giving Jensen a kiss on the cheek that everything was okay as you walked past. You jogged down the hall to Alex’s office, grabbing the envelope off the desk and hurrying back down the hall with it. Jensen looked more relaxed and happy again when you got back, eating a few bites of dinner, smiling as he turned to Jared. You handed the envelope to Jared and went back to your spot on the counter, picking up your plate again.

“What’s this?” asked Jared as he set his fork down.

“Your holiday bonus,” said Jensen. Jared tore it open, eyes wide when he read over the check.

“Y/N, this is too much. This is way too much,” he said, shoving it back in the envelope, trying to hand it back over. “You literally just said-”

“I’m not wasting that money,” you said with a smile. “You earned that. You risk your life for mine everyday. Take Gen on a nice vacation. Buy a sports car. Put it towards a baby and a college fund. It’s yours and I’m not taking it back.”

“To think I thought she was a bitch when I first started working here,” said Jared, tucking the envelope into this pocket.

“I wonder who gave you that impression,” you said, looking to Jensen.

“No idea,” said Jensen, shoveling food in his mouth with a smirk.

“The first words you ever said to me were, ‘She’s a grade A spoiled bitch’ and to keep an eye on her ass,” said Jared with a laugh. “Should have known he just wanted you to himself.”

“Oh, did he say that now?” you said, Jensen shrugging as he took a big bite and swallowed it down.

“Hey, I had a crush on you from the second I saw you,” said Jensen, waving his fork around. You smiled, Jensen rolling his eyes as a light blush crossed his cheeks. “Don’t con me into saying sweet things, asshole.”

“But it’s fun,” you teased.

“Hey, Jared, speaking of fun things, guess what happened to Y/N today?”

 

“Hi,” you said, burrowing yourself in Jensen’s bare chest late that night, earning a chuckle from him.

“You and pillow talk,” he teased, shifting his hips away. You whined but he shushed you. “We need to clean up.”

“We can do it in the morning,” you groaned, tucking into him tighter. He shushed you and threw back the covers, lifting you up with ease and carrying you into the bathroom. You stood on shaky legs against the shower wall, Jensen turning the water on warm, coming in a couple of minutes later. “Did you put on fresh sheets?”

“Yeah. I made a little mess taking off the condom,” he blushed. “It’ll wash out.”

“You’re too sweet to me, Ackles,” you said, his chest brushing up against your back pushing you both under the stream of water. “I got night shoots tomorrow. All night long.”

“I know,” he said, kissing your shoulder, moving your wet hair to the side. “Let’s go out to eat this weekend. I’ve got winter break for a month starting next week. No more late night sex.”

“But I like late night sex,” you teased. “It’s fun.”

“You’re on winter hiatus soon. We can have it any time of day if you like,” he teased back, brushing his long fingers down your arm. “You weren’t planning on getting out that bed, were you?”

“It is a pretty good bed,” you said as you giggled.

“Mhm,” he hummed, moving to kiss your neck, smiling against it. “Congratulations on the show.”

“Thanks. I’m so proud of you, Jensen,” you said, turning around to look at him. “For everything you’ve done the past year. You deserve this job.”

“Thank you,” he said, kissing your forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jens.”

 

You groaned when you woke up around ten in the morning to an empty bed, knowing you’d have to settle for a phone call when Jensen got out of work today. You shuffled downstairs, Jared yawning as he read a book in the family room, giving you a wave.

“What’s on the agenda today, Jare Bear?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck, resting your chin on top of his head. “Anything thrilling?”

“You have a spin class at eleven. Back home for lunch. Meeting with Alex in his office to go over possible contract negotiation points at 2 and then we’ll head out to work at five and we are looking forward to a lovely 14 hour shooting day,” he said with a smile. “Wohoo.”

“You’re off the hook for work. Just drop me off and pick me up if it’s not too much trouble. I’m not comfortable with driving after being up so long,” you said, stretching out.

“No problem, boss,” he said, groaning when you ruffled his hair. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, actually. Take Jensen out tonight to Ellie’s dad’s club. Go have a boys night. Let him celebrate his new job,” you said.

“Go get drunk with my best friend. You got it,” he said with a smile.

“I didn’t think you’d have a problem with that,” you said, moving to the kitchen. “One more day and then we’re on hiatus. I cannot wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has to work late, delaying his boys night out with Jared while the reader has a long night of shooting…

“Hey,” you said with a smile just after five, chuckling into your phone.

“Well hello miss giggles,” said Jensen on the other end. “What’s up?”

“Me,” you said, doing a flip on your wire, someone nearby laughing at you. “I’m stuck in a harness for the next six hours. Outside. Yay.”

“Sounds about as exciting as my evening,” he said, chuckling to himself.

“Uh oh,” you said, pausing in the air, righting yourself upwards.

“It’s nothing. I offered to help grade the fifth grade state tests. Well, actually I got suckered into it but I’m the new guy. I’ll be home late. Very late,” he said, sighing.

“That sucks. Jared wanted to take you out tonight,” you said, pursing your lips.

“Really? Now it really does suck. We’ll go another night, maybe when Gen’s back in town,” he said. “We can double date.”

“Go out with your boy tomorrow. Get into an acceptable amount of trouble. We can have a date anytime,” you said, the stunt coordinator raising you up in the air. “I think I got to go now.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. We can have a lunch date tomorrow instead after you get some sleep,” he said with a smile. “Love you.”

“Love you,” you said, hanging up the phone and tossing it down to someone. “Alright. Let’s do this thing.”

 

“Ugh,” you said, plopping down on your mattress at seven thirty the next morning. You were a little miffed that Jared forgot to pick you up but the bed was empty and you hoped maybe they’d decided on their boys night out after all. You rolled off the bed fast, threw on one of Jensen’s shirts and climbed under the covers, setting your alarm so you wouldn’t sleep through the day.

You yawned when you woke up around noon, still not enough to catch up on the lost sleep but at least you’d be okay as long as you went to bed early enough. You strolled into the shower, throwing on one of Jensen’s henley tee shirts and a pair of dark jeans when you finished, throwing your hair up into a messy bun. You hummed as you skipped downstairs, looking around for Jensen.

“Honey? You home?” you called out, smirking when you realized he was out getting lunch for the two of you. You plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, lazily watching for an hour before you got curious. You went upstairs and grabbed your phone, calling Jensen and then texting him, tapping your finger on the nightstand when he didn’t answer.

You looked out a front window, his car not in the driveway. You shook your head and called a different number, getting an answer on the second ring.

“Hey Jared,” you said when he picked up the phone. “How absolutely drunk did you guys get last night that Jensen crashed at your place? Send the boy’s hungover ass home.”

“What?” said Jared, mumbling something to Gen in the background.

“You and Jensen. You guys get wasted like a couple of freshman at a frat party?” you teased, the image making you laugh. “Forget how to hold your liquor?”

“We didn’t go out last night, Y/N. Jensen called around five thirty yesterday and we said we’d go tonight,” said Jared. “What’s going on?”

“Oh. Well he’s not home,” you said, scrunching up your face. “Sorry.”

“It’s no problem. He’s probably getting your lunch date meal. He was going to have some big surprise for you,” said Jared with a light laugh. “The poor guy’s head over heels for you.”

“Mhm,” you said, Jared’s inhale a little sharper, that bodyguard in him activating. “Jared, it’s nothing.”

“Did he pick you up this morning?” asked Jared. Your body tensed up but you tried to shake it off as the pit in your stomach was starting to form.

“No. You were supposed to and thanks for that,” you said, knowing Jensen occasionally got up early on Saturday to do chores, especially when you had plans. He was probably stuck in Costco’s  again and couldn’t get reception or his phone battery was dead. “I had to bum a ride off of one of the PA’s. It’s her first week and she was a nervous wreck to be in the car with me, thought I’d get her fired if she drove wrong or something.”

“Jensen said he’d pick you up from set when I talked to him last night,” said Jared.

“Well he didn’t,” you said, wrapping your arm around yourself. The pit in your stomach came back as you cursed yourself for getting worked up.

“Did he come home last night?” asked Jared. You swallowed hard, looking around the room. His tan sports coat was missing from the closet and you didn’t see his work bag tucked away in its normal spot. You went downstairs, one pair of brown loafers were missing and his favorite coffee mug was still sat in its spot on the counter where you set it to dry yesterday. You jogged back upstairs, checking the bathroom for any signs he was there earlier but you found none. “Y/N? You still there?”

“Stop. You’re freaking me out, Jared,” you said, going back into the bedroom and sitting down in the oversized chair.  “I don’t…”

“Calm down. I’ll be over there in ten minutes.”

 

“Hi,” you said, Jared walking in the front door, Alex on his heels, giving you a half smile. “Uh…”

“I’m supposed to call Alex if anything weird happens,” said Jared, moving down the hall to the small security office in the house near Alex’s office. He flipped on a light switch and sat down at the computer, typing away until the camera for the front of the house came up.

“What are you doing?” you asked, Jared pulling up a video feed on one screen, opening up a file on another.

“Dammit,” he said, sighing as he read the file over. He went to the video, playing around with it. You saw the both of you leave, Jared skipping ahead until you saw you coming home early in the morning.

“Jared,” you said. “What are you doing?”

“He’s checking the security log. There was a time punch out for the alarm at 4:32pm when you and Jared left for work, right?” asked Alex. You nodded, Alex pointing at the next line and then the video. “The next time the front gate opened was 7:26am this morning. Nothing else between that time until a few minutes ago when Jared and I got here.”

“That’s when I got home from work. He didn’t come home last night?” you asked, grabbing Alex’s hand. He gave you a smile but it didn’t calm your nerves.

“Relax. We’ll figure out where he is. He had to work late. He probably went out with some other teachers for a drink,” said Alex. “Right, Jared?”

“Yeah,” said Jared, his tone all kinds of off. “Why don’t you guys get lunch while I make a few phone calls?”

 

“He’s still not answering his phone,” you growled when Jared came in the kitchen thirty minutes later. “He always answers. It’s one of his bodyguard rules. It is after two, Jared.”

“Good news is they found his car at the school,” said Jared with a smile.

“Then where the fuck is he,”  you said through gritted teeth, Jared holding up his hands. “Where is he?”

The doorbell rang and you hopped up, rushing over and whipping it open. There were about four officers behind a man in a suit, all of them cocking their heads at you, probably looking ready to bite someone’s head off.

“You’re the detective that worked on my case. The stalker thing with Terry,” you said, swallowing hard when he gave you a smile. “Detective Collins.”

“May we come in, Ms. Y/L/N?” he asked. “Mr. Padalecki and Mr. Calvert are expecting us.”

“Jared! Alex!” you called, crossing your arms as the officers came inside, most of the ones in uniforms taking off all throughout the house.

“Thanks for coming by on short notice. I know it hasn’t been 24 hours yet but considering the circumstances…” said Jared, shaking the detective’s hand as your stomach dropped again.

“Ms. Y/L/N, maybe you’d like to go somewhere more private?” asked Detective Collins. Alex nodded down the hall, the four of you entering his office, your eyes glued to the detective as he took a seat on the couch. “Ms. Y/L/N-”

“Where is Jensen?” you asked. “The cops are involved now and it’s freaking me out.”

“Don’t be alarmed. That’s why I’m going to find out,” he said. You squeezed your eyes shut, flashing them open when Alex grunted. All three men were staring at, exchanging glances.

“May we speak without Y/N present for a moment?” asked Alex. “Sis?”

“Are you kicking me out?” you said, glaring at your older brother. “Whatever you want to say, say it.”

“Just a few minutes,” said Alex. You stared at him until he rolled his eyes, walking over and grabbing your arm.

“Alex,” you said, wincing when he gripped too tight. “Stop it.”

“Just shut up and wait outside,” he said, shoving you out of the room and slamming the door in your face. You frowned, your brother never once treating you like that which meant he was probably scared too. You went to the bathroom nearby and splashed some cold water on your face, feeling something hot prickle in your eyes.

“Panic gets you nothing,” you said. “Number 6. Panic isn’t any good. Take a deep breath when you want to panic.”

You managed a shaky one, exhaling through your nose, hearing Jensen’s harsh voice telling you to calm down. You left the bathroom, the door to the office open again, the detective farther down the hall towards the front door and talking to an officer. He nodded you the other direction back towards the office. You poked your head inside, Jared sitting on top of the desk, head in his hands, Alex standing by the fireplace, holding a sheet of paper.

“What’s going on?” you asked. Alex inhaled and handed you the paper. You read it over, blinking a few times before you set it down nearby.

“Y/N!” shouted Jared when you flung a fist forward, Alex barely avoiding a broken nose but getting a scuffed up cheek for sure. You grabbed Alex by his shirt collar, pulling him right into your face.

“That letter is from over a week ago. Why the hell didn’t you tell us!” you said, pulling your fist back to punch again. Jared was on you this time though and wrapped his long arms around you and forcing you back against his chest away from your brother. “Jared, let me go!”

“It seemed run of the mill,” said Alex awkwardly, rubbing his throbbing cheek. “Even…”

“It didn’t seem strange to me either, Y/N,” said Jared, grunting when you stepped on his foot. “Neither Derek or I thought so and calm down. Now.”

“I get a letter sent to me saying someone wants to take my boyfriend and neither one of you tell me? Tell him? Those aren’t normal letters! It’s just like the stalker crap we went through,” you said.

“Jensen gets his fair share of threats too,” said Alex, watching your eyebrows raise. “He’s your boyfriend. Half of them think he’s not good enough for you and the other half want to be in his position. You wanted Jensen treated like you are, not like a bodyguard, and he is. I don’t tell you two every little thing.”

“I don’t give a shit! Someone took him, didn’t they?” you barked, glancing back and forth between Alex across the room and over your shoulder at Jared who still held you. “Guys!”

“There were signs of a struggle at his car,” said Jared quietly.

“He lost? Yeah, the ex-Marine lost in a fight which tells me this isn’t the average psycho,” you said, jerking against Jared, a huff leaving him as you struggled. “Let me go.”

“Not until you calm down,” said Jared, shushing you when you began to let go of your anger, the reality of the situation setting in and you started to shake.

“It’s my fault,” you said, Alex shaking his head. Jared’s hold on you much softer. “Ale, if he wasn’t with me, this never would have happened to him.”

“The detective has another theory,” said Alex, stepping over carefully, giving you a soft smile. “It’s not your fault by the way.”

“Which is?” you asked, Jared rubbing his hand up and down your back.

“He thinks that considering the skillset Jensen has and the evidence at the school, it’s someone like Jensen. Someone with a skillset, a trained professional,” said Alex.

“But why?” you asked. “Jensen never hurt anyone.”

“Ms. Y/L/N?” said Detective Collins, knocking on the door as he entered the room, looking around and lifting his chin when he saw Alex’s face. “Is there a problem in here?”

“No,” said Alex, waving him off. “What it is?”

“There was an unmarked envelope in your mailbox,” he said. “Addressed to you, Y/N.”

“And?” you asked, the detective looking away. “I can handle it. What did it say?”

“It said the next time you see Jensen, you’re going to wish you’d never met him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader isn’t doing well given the recent news…

“Sorry I punched you,” you said, handing Alex an ice pack ten minutes later in the kitchen, getting a chuckle from him.

“I’ll live,” he said, closing his eyes as he pressed it to his face. “You were right, I should have said something. Fuck, he’s like my brother in law. The letter-“

“I read it and sure it sounded creepy. But I remember those other threats from last year and they were like that too. I was angry and you were there and…” you said, taking a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you. I’m sure Detective Collins and Jared will have Jensen back home in no time,” said Alex, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Okay?”

“What if someone hurts him?” you said, Jared tsking you as he walked over, rubbing a hand over your head.

“Jensen might have stopped being a bodyguard but he didn’t forget his training. He’ll be okay. Hell, special ops guys, they do fake hostage crap during training to teach you what to do. He’s probably halfway to an escape plan if he hasn’t already busted out,” said Jared. You knew he was trying to make you feel better but the fact he had to even think of an escape plan made your stomach churn.

“Not really helping, Jared,” you said, rubbing a hand against your forehead. Detective Collins wandered over, waving for you to follow him. Alex made sure you were okay to go on your own before you went outside with the detective, taking a seat on the bench by the patio.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” he said, sitting beside you.

“Y/N, please,” you said.

“Y/N. I know we talked earlier but I’d like to speak away from the others,” he said, glancing over his shoulder quickly.

“Why?” you asked. You turned around and looked back at the house, Alex giving you a smile through the back window. Detective Collins folded his hands in his lap, gazing out into the yard.

“What I say must stay between us. You do not tell your brother or your security team,” he said. “I’m only telling you because I’ve seen the relationship between you and Jensen first hand when Terry was involved. I’d bet my life you wouldn’t hurt him. I’ve seen your reactions today and that furthers my point.”

“My reactions?” you asked.

“You’re having genuine reactions to Jensen’s disappearance. The others…it’s difficult to tell at this point,” he said.

“What are you saying?” you asked, narrowing your eyes.

“There’s evidence that someone on the inside was involved,” he said.

“No, that’s…” you said, shaking your head. “No. You’re out of your damn mind if you think that.”

“I am not saying it was either of the men in the house. But someone Jensen knew was involved,” he said.

“Well what makes you say that, huh? Where’s your proof?” you asked, already scowling at him.

“The school has security cameras in the parking lot. The feed went down approximately at closing time yesterday,” he said. “Someone knew he was working late.”

“So what? Every parking lot has a camera, it’s not news. It’s the end of the semester, a lot of the teachers work late this time of year. Jared was with me all day yesterday up until he dropped me off at five. I can vouch for that,” you said with a glare. Detective Collins hummed.

“I’ll take that under consideration but he’s still unaccountable for later in the evening. What about Mr. Calvert? Where was he yesterday evening?” he asked. You opened your mouth but he’d left the house after your quick meeting at two, probably running chores or something. “I’ll take your silence as you don’t know where he was at that time.”

“Alex loves Jensen. Both those guys do. Everyone that works for me or with me or with him, they all do. Why don’t you get your head out of your ass and go find whatever crazy person took him?” you said, standing and storming back inside, slamming the door shut.

“What’d he want?” asked Jared, frowning as you took a deep breath.

“Nothing,” you said, storming to the stairs, turning around on the balls of your feet. You looked him up and down, then Alex. “You’re both smart. Jensen’s told me about his past and things he’s done. If us three put our heads together, we can try to figure out who’s responsible. You guys in or what?”

“I’m in,” said Alex.

“Yeah. Me too,” said Jared, giving you a nod.

“Make some coffee. We’ll meet in Alex’s office in ten,” you said, bounding up the stairs. You shut your bedroom door behind you and sat on the bed, tucking your knees into your chest, finally allowing yourself to get overwhelmed. “Please be okay, Jensen.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“How was work?” asked Jared lazily as he drove you home. You simply grunted, Jared not bothering to ask any more questions along the way. You both trudged in the house, not saying a word. You dumped your bag by the stairs and threw something in the microwave for yourself, Jared making something in the toaster oven after he sent Derek home for the night. It was Jared’s turn to stay overnight but you knew once his dinner was cooked and eaten, you wouldn’t see him for the rest of the evening.

You ate together quietly, Jared excusing himself when he finished for his nightly phone call with Gen. After cleaning up, you went up to your room and took a hot shower, throwing on one of Jensen’s black tee shirts and a pair of pajama shorts and climbing on top of the bed. It was Friday night again. Exactly two months since Jensen went missing.

The case was cold. No leads. No further evidence beyond the small amount they got at the car. The holidays had been awful. Calling Jensen’s parents, his family, to say he was gone was just about the worst thing you’d ever done in your life. Alex barely managed to drag you with him to your own parents and they nearly threatened to move in with you if you didn’t let your brother check up on you often. You thought about throwing away the presents meant for Jensen, still hidden away in the bottom of your closet, but you kept hoping and waiting, knowing that if he came back, you’d curse yourself that you got rid of them. It’d taken a month but Detective Collins and even Jared had tried to prepare you for the fact that never seeing him again was a strong possibility.

“Y/N,” said Jared, knocking on the door to your room, slowly pushing it open when you didn’t answer him.

“Yeah,” you said, wiping a hand across your face as you sat up and catching Jared’s scrunched up one. “Shit. You wanted tonight off for your date, right? I’m so sorry I forgot. Go home, Jare.”

“It’s alright. I…you normally don’t cry that loud is all,” he said, staring at the ground. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Please go on your date tonight, Jared,” you said, forcing a smile on your face. “I can handle myself.”

“Y/N, that’s not why I came in here,” he said.

“I know. Gen’s had the patience of a saint with me though. Tell her I’m sorry. Please go home and be with your wife. Take the next week off too,” you said. Jared opened his mouth but you held up a hand. “That’s an order. You’ve been with me all the time since the holidays. Go on.”

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone like this,” he said with a frown.

“It’s okay,” you said. He shook his head but the thought of another argument just made you more upset.

“Why don’t you toss on some pants and a coat and come home with me,” he said. “Come hang out with me and Gen. We can watch a movie.”

“She hates me,” you said, Jared scrunching up his face. “Yeah, she does. I take all of your attention and-”

“And you’re my job, Y/N, and she gets that. My best friend was kidnapped. Her friend was kidnapped. You are not the only person in this house I’m responsible for. Gen knows what you are going through and she does not hate you, Y/N. She really fucking misses you actually. Shit, you won’t even hang out with Ellie anymore. You just go to work and then come home and cry in this house,” said Jared. “I know you don’t want to talk to anyone but I’m not going to budge on this tonight, kiddo.”

“Maybe I don’t want my friends to see me cry,” you shot back. “Just go home, Jared.”

“Come over. Please. Just a few hours and then you can come back on your own. I promise,” he said. “You can even drive yourself.”

“You’re not asking,” you said, Jared shaking his head. “Fine if it gets you off my back. A few hours but that’s it.”

 

“Hi sweetie,” said Gen, giving you a big hug when you walked into their front door.

“I was just dropping Jared off for his date night,” you said when she let you go, trying to turn around and get out of there but they both caught your arms. “Guys.”

“You look like shit,” she said, tugging you inside. You wiped your face off, feeling the heat in it again, staring at the ground. “Come on. I got a pint of ice cream around here with your name on it.”

You let her bring you inside and settle you on their couch. You tucked yourself away in a corner, a blanket being tossed over you and you sighed.

“Sh. You’ve been on the verge of a breakdown all week. Let someone take care of you,” said Jared quietly. You slowly relaxed as Gen came back with mint ice cream and a spoon for you. She took a seat beside you and shared the blanket, flicking on a movie as Jared went to change.

“Jared told me just now that you think I hate you,” she said, using her own spoon to take a bite. “Don’t be such a dumbass. I love you and if Jared ever gets kidnapped, you can take care of my butt but until then, I don’t want to hear about you thinking that you’re taking something away from me, got it?”

“Ok,” you said sheepishly, poking at your ice cream. “Sorry. I’m just exhausted. I get worked up easy.”

“When’s the last time you got a full night of sleep?” she asked.

“Two months and a day ago,” you said with a dry laugh.

“We’ll get him back. But he wouldn’t want you to dig yourself into the ground in the meantime,” she said.

“I know. I fucking miss him is all.”

 

“Y/N, come on, stay the night,” said Jared after the movie.

“No. You two have some husband and wife time,” you said. “I’m feeling a little better. I promise.”

“Call me tomorrow. We can go shopping,” said Gen with a smile. “We’ll invite Ellie.”

“Maybe,” you said, Gen taking that as a sign of improvement over the flat out no’s you’d been handing out the past few months. “I’ll see you guys around. Jared, I was serious about what I said earlier. I really do want you to take next week off. I can take care of myself and Derek’s around.”

“Well…we’ll see, okay? Call us if you need anything,” said Jared with a soft smile.

“I will,” you said, giving them each a hug, Jared’s phone going off. Your own started to ring and you saw it was Detective Collins. “Hello?”

“We found him,” he said. “He’s alive.”

You’d never smiled so hard in your life, the heavy weight off your shoulders. Jared and Gen burst into their own when you gave them a thumbs up, Jared answering a call from Alex from the sounds of it.

“Oh my…is he okay?” you asked.

“He’s being taken to Northeast Trauma Hospital. Nothing too serious from the sounds of it. He was found about three hours away. He wandered into a gas station a little out of it. The hospital is a two hour drive,” he said. “I’m leaving to head up there now. I should be in just after midnight.”

“I’ll meet you there,” you said, a hand on your chest. “Thank you. Thank you so much Detective.”

“Yeah. She just got the news, Alex,” said Jared with a smile. “We’ll drive up there now before she goes and steals a car. See you soon.”

“He’s okay,” you said with a deep breath.

“Let’s go see our guy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a big surprise when she finally sees Jensen again…

“Detective Collins?” you asked, sticking your head out of the waiting room when you saw him walk by. “When can I see him?”

“He’s finished with his statement. He’s very tired from the drugs and the long walk he had but I’m sure he’d like to see you,” he said. You turned around to Jared in one of the chairs who waved you forward after the detective.

“Go. I’ll talk to Jensen after he gets some rest,” said Jared. You followed the detective down the hall until he showed you the right room. There was an officer posted outside so it was hard to miss, Detective Collins leading you inside. You steadied yourself as you walked in the room, Jensen a little thinner than you were used to as he laid on the bed with closed eyes. He had a few scratches and bruises on him, some long and old scars on his arms, wrists and hands bruised under a few bandages like they’d been that way for months.

“Hi Jensen,” you said, walking to his side. He opened his eyes, staring up at you. He shifted his hips and sat up, staring at you as you took his hand in yours. “Hi baby.”

“Get the fuck away from me,” he said, ripping his hand from yours. He glared at you, a look to kill if you’d ever seen one.

“Jensen, it’s me. Y/N,” you said, reaching out for him but he just scoffed. “You’re safe.”

“I know who you are. I don’t have fucking brain trauma. Just stay the fuck away from me, bitch,” he spat out.

“What?” you said. “Jensen-”

“Get out!” he shouted, knocking over the table at the end of his bed, the officer and Detective Collins rushing in. “Get her out!”

“Okay, she’s gone,” said Detective Collins, grabbing you and pushing you from the room. He moved you down the hall, closing his eyes. “I was worried about that happening.”

“He has PTSD or something, right?” you asked, wrapping your arms around yourself. Detective Collins bit his lip, staring behind you. “Right?”

“Do you recall the letter you received when Jensen went missing?” he asked.

“The one saying I’d wish I’d never met him? Yeah, but he’s back,” you said.

“I was hoping he’d be coherent enough to tell you on his own but…we aren’t sure if he  _really_  escaped. He was let go we think,” said the detective. “We’re still fuzzy on that part.”

“Let go? But isn’t that good?” you asked. “Maybe whoever had him had a change of heart.”

“I can’t give you the specifics of Jensen’s statement but…” he trailed off.

“Detective Collins. Misha,” you said, Misha sighing. “What?”

“He informed us that there was an attempt made to manipulate him into…hating you,” he said. “That’s why we believe he was let go.”

“What now?” you asked.

“Psychological warfare essentially. He has spent the last two months being conditioned to associate you and anything to do with you with pain and violence,” said Misha.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” you said.

“He was likely let go because his captor believes they made Jensen hate you down to his core. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was even taught to be violent towards you,” said Misha.

“That sounds like brainwashing. You can’t do that to a person,” you said, cocking your head. “It’s not real.”

“If you hurt someone enough and in the right ways, you can fuck people up. Good people can go bad,” he said.

“You’re telling me that some bastard spent the past two months torturing him into hating me?” you said. “Why?”

“It may be a jealousy thing. Jensen had your love. They could have wanted it. They could have wanted to strip Jensen of any love he was feeling. It’s too soon to tell who the true target was. He seems to be cooperating at the moment and we’ll take that as a good sign. He may also just be agitated or embarrassed and this is conjecture and it’s nothing to worry about. The drugs are still in his system so that also might be affecting him. He’s scheduled for a psych consult first thing in the morning. We have to wait and see how it all pans out,” he said.

“I still might have lost him is what you’re saying,” you said, running your hands over your face. “If someone let him go and made him hate me.”

“You made it this far. Don’t give up on him yet.”

 

**Two Days Later**

“Hi Jensen,” you said, following Jared into his hospital room. Jensen didn’t have any issue with Jared or lashing out at him. Actually he didn’t have issue with anyone. Not the police officers or doctors or nurses. Only you got the stink eye when you got anywhere close to him.

“Oh look, the spoiled princess,” he spat out, cocking his head at you. His skin looked a little less pale today and he ate all of his breakfast, the bags under his eyes not as prominent.

“I know you don’t mean that because-”

“Because someone fucked with my head? Yeah, I was in a basement for two months. I was there, I know what happened,” he said.

“Then you know-”

“You were the one that sent that bastard after me,” he growled at you. “You did it. I know you wanted to get rid of me but that was one fucking hell of a way to do it. You could have just broken up with me like a sane person.”

“Jensen, that is not true and you know it,” you said, lifting your chin. “The doctor said-”

“Fuck you,” he said.

“Jensen, don’t speak to her like that,” said Jared. You both saw his face contort, like he didn’t know the right way to react to that. “You hate Y/N? Okay. We’ll just have to work on making you love her again.”

“No fucking way,” said Jensen. “Let the bitch rot in hell.”

“Hey!” barked Jared, Jensen flinching back into his bed, taking a deep breath as he watched Jared carefully. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. But you will respect her. She has spent the past two months worried sick over you. Do you have any idea how much she’s hurt and she’s cried too?”

“I don’t care,” gritted out Jensen, anger rising to the surface again. “Let her get-”

“Let her get what?” asked Jared, Jensen turning away. “Hurt? Let her get hurt?”

“Yeah. Let her take a few hits next time,” said Jensen, huffing his chest.

“You would die for her,” said Jared.

“Not anymore. Now she can just die,” he said.

“I need a break,” you said, turning to leave.

“Hey, guess what happens when you’re being tortured and you want a break? You don’t get one!” shouted Jensen as you left. You moved quickly down the hall until you found the women’s room. You stayed in there a long time, until you were sure you couldn’t cry anymore. Jared had knocked a few times but he wouldn’t come in without permission. After you washed off you face, you stepped outside, knowing you had to face Jensen again, on your own this time. There was no other way to get him back to his old self. The doctors said so. He had to know you were there for him.

“You want me to go back in with you?” asked Jared, leaning against the opposite wall. You shook your head, staring down the hall to Jensen’s room.

“I can go on my own,” you said. You nervously went back to his room, pulling his door shut this time in case he started shouting again. He had a blank face as you carefully sat down in the chair by his bed. “H-Hi Jensen.”

“Don’t be scared of me, honey,” he said, watching your face scrunch up. “I’m so sorry for saying all of that shit. I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to you but I don’t know who the fuck I can trust besides you.”

“Wait, you don’t-”

“I don’t care what the fuck that guy did to me. I love you, always will,” he said. You wrapped your arms around his torso, Jensen giving you a big hug. “It’s okay. Please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.  _Please_ don’t cry, Y/N. I don’t want to hear about you crying anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, Jensen smiling as you pulled back.

“Don’t apologize,” he said, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “You look like crap. Trust me, this is coming from a guy that hasn’t seen daylight in two months. They didn’t even give me a room with a view in here.”

“What happened?” you asked as you sat on the edge of the bed, Jensen staring at the door, gnawing on his bottom lip. You laced your fingers together with his, Jensen squeezing it.

“I don’t know. A couple weeks in I knew I had to pretend to hate you like the guy wanted if I ever wanted to get out. It got him to back off a little. Thank God you’re an actress. I knew all the tricks,” he said. “I don’t hate you. I swear I don’t, honey.”

“But-”

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” he said, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, easing a shudder out of himself he’d been holding in.

“Okay. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” you said.

“No, we need to figure this out before we get back to the house. It could be bugged,” he said, staring at the door again. You cupped his cheek, giving him a gentle smile when he gave you his attention.

“Jensen, they aren’t going to let you come home with me if you keep this up,” you said. He shook his head and you saw a sliver of real fear cross his face. “Hey now. What’s panic good for? Huh?”

“Nothing,” he said, breathing deeply through his nose. “Sorry. I’ve been thinking about how bad I want to go home is all. I need to go home with you. I can’t…”

“You can’t seem violent towards me in any way, Jensen. Sure, keep being a dickhead if the house is bugged and I suppose you’ll have to be a dickhead in front of others but as long as you don’t threaten my safety, the doctors will let you come back with me,” you said. “Your psych consult was inconclusive on that part of it. You have to tone it down, baby.”

“It’s really hard to fake a psych exam when you’re actually going through PTSD you know,” he said, throwing his head back against the bed, squeezing your hand.

“I know. Can you tell me why you think you need to pretend?” you asked. Jensen lifted his head, eyes roaming over your face.

“I am not crazy, Y/N. You have to believe me. You’re the one person on this planet I trust. Please,” he said. You stood up, kissing his forehead.

“I believe you,” you said, kissing him quickly and sitting down when you heard a noise in the hall. “You have to tell me more though.”

“I think we’re out of time,” he said, the sound outside louder, someone talking to the officer outside in muffled tones. “Okay. We’ll get to the bottom of this at home then but please just trust me for now.”

You nodded just as the door creaked open, Jensen releasing your hand, crossing his arms over his chest, suddenly very annoyed.

“Good morning, Jensen,” said the psychiatrist. “How’s your day going?”

“Alright,” said Jensen with a shrug, staring outside, taking an incredible interest in the parking lot.

“Are you okay with Y/N being here?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Jensen dryly. “When can I go home?”

“Well, that depends. Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“To my house,” said Jensen. “I’m a little tired but I think I’m okay to go back.”

“You want to go back home? The house you shared with Y/N?” he asked, grabbing a pen from the top of his clipboard.

“Yes,” said Jensen after a beat.

“You’ll have to share with Y/N,” he said. “Is that something you want to do?”

“I…” said Jensen, glancing at you with harsh eyes, trying his best not to screw this answer up. “I ain’t exactly lovey dovey for her anymore but she didn’t kidnap me. She keeps coming in here saying she wants to help me. It’s a bit annoying to be honest but, going home with her is probably the best way for me to get back on my feet.”

“So you no longer hate, Y/N?” he asked.

“Well she didn’t exactly bring the cavalry to come rescue me so there’s that,” said Jensen, narrowing his eyes. “But she isn’t exactly the one that did this either.”

You forced your head to stay up, Jensen’s eyes drilling daggers at you, the psychiatrist nodding at you.

“Y/N, can you give us a few minutes alone?” he asked. You nodded and left, finding Jared in the waiting room.

“Well, you didn’t come out in tears so I’ll take that as a good sign,” said Jared with a smile. You sat next to him, taking the other half of a sandwich from him, chewing slowly. He checked his phone while you got some food in you, tossing out your trash when you finished. “You have a eight am call time tomorrow. It got moved up-“

“Do I look like a give fuck about some TV show?” you snapped. Jared parted his lips, going quiet when a pair of footsteps approached you.

“Y/N,” said the psychiatrist along with Jensen’s primary doctor. “We’d like to talk to you about Jensen’s future arrangements.”

Jared rubbed your back as you stood up, watching as you followed the two men around the corner.

“Okay, give it to me,” you said, closing your eyes.

“Physically, apart from some minor bumps and bruises, he’s okay to return home. His other injuries are older and were cared for by someone who knew what they were doing to avoid infection. Some bruises will take time to fade and he may have muscle stiffness but getting him into an exercise routine will help, possibly physical therapy if there is any pain but he hasn’t mentioned it,” said the doctor.

“Alright but we all know it wasn’t his body that was the big concern,” you said, looking to the psychiatrist.

“Jensen certainly will need some care and I suggest he speaks with someone at least once a week but I don’t find him to be a danger to himself or others, mainly you,” he said. “When he first came in, his outburst at you may have very likely been because of the stress. It was too much for him to handle and the person he very likely needs the most help from, he pushed away. He may have taken his position as a sign of weakness and he did not want you to see him in that way.”

“Can he come home with me? I’ll do whatever I have to but I really think being home will help him heal. I don’t care if he’s mean. He’s scared and I want to help him not be,” you said.

“Like I said, he’s not a threat. He seems indifferent towards you. There are some underlying feelings there he’s not fully aware of, feelings of self-worth mainly, but if he has support, he can get through this,” he said.

“Okay,” you said. “I can do that.”

 

“Hey, you want a burger? Or a taco?” asked Jared on the drive home, Jensen silent from the moment he left the hospital. “I can run through a drive through. Or stop at the grocery store.”

“No thank you,” said Jensen. You caught Jared’s face in the rearview mirror. You wanted to tell him that Jensen was okay, well mostly okay. But you knew that would just shatter the trust Jensen had with you and you weren’t going to be playing with any of Jensen’s emotions at the moment.

“Home sweet home,” said Jared a short while later, pulling into the driveway, Alex’s car parked there already. Jensen hopped out like nothing was wrong, going to the front door and opening it up. The alarm beeped at him to enter the code, Jensen frowning when it wasn’t working. “It’s a different number.”

“Thanks,” said Jensen when Jared punched it in. You followed them both in, Jensen nearly jumping out of his skin when Alex rounded a corner and pulled him into a big hug.

“Alex. Slow movements, remember?” you said, Alex releasing Jensen when he saw how stiff he was.

“Sorry. You look great Jensen,” he said, patting Jensen on the shoulder.

“I look like shit,” said Jensen, walking past him and into the kitchen. The three of you followed as he went straight to the fridge, looking around until he pulled out a leftover pizza box and set it on the counter.

“That’s a few days old, you probably shouldn’t…” said Alex, Jensen scowling as he flipped open the lid and grabbed a piece, taking a huge bite. Jensen smiled as he ate, going back to the fridge and eating anything in sight when he finished with the leftovers. “Someone’s hungry.”

“Order a fresh pizza and some other stuff. I’ll uh, get him cleaned up and changed,” you said, giving Jensen a smile as you walked over and took his hand. “Hey. You want to take a shower?”

“Fuck yeah,” he said, brushing past you, nearly bumping into you as he went upstairs. You sighed as you caught Alex’s face. Fuck, Jensen really didn’t trust anyone anymore.

“Do you want one of us…” asked Alex.

“No. I have to do this. He’ll stop being brash soon. I hope,” you said. You went upstairs, finding Jensen in the bathroom, the shower already going. You pulled the door shut and he dropped his head. “Jensen?”

“It’s okay, the water’s loud enough to hide us talking. I’m being too nice down there though. I gotta be worse,” he said. “I’m sorry but I do.”

“Why don’t you trust them?” you said, moving to shut off the water, Jensen shaking his head. “Seriously? Why do you think the damn house is bugged?”

“I told you. He played conversations for me from here in the house,” said Jensen. You leaned against the door, Jensen walking over, resting his hands on your hips. “I’m sorry. I know it can’t be Jared or Alex, it has to be someone else but those two and Derek have the most access. But I can’t dismiss them either.”

“Why would someone kidnap you and then let you go?” you asked, grabbing his hands, running your thumbs over his rough skin. Jensen shrugged, the long drive and past few days catching up with him at last. “Your hands used to be softer.”

“Can you help me clean up? My hair’s a little long,” said Jensen. You nodded, grabbing the bathroom bench in front of the vanity, motioning for him to sit. You peeled off the shirt and sweats the hospital gave him. You tossed them in the corner, swallowing hard when you saw his back. “How bad is it?”

“Jensen,” you said. “You know I have a scar like that too. Well, in the show I do.”

“I know,” he said. “It’s why I’m leaning towards someone that doesn’t like you.”

“But whoever took you was like a professional guy,” you said, running your hand over the thin white line along his spine.

“A professional might not like you,” he said. “Could be a crazy fan. Could be…”

“Could be what?” you said, grabbing his razor and a pair of scissors from his side of the vanity.

“Someone that I pissed off. You’ve got work all week. I’ll do some investigating,” he said, closing his eyes. “Just give me a few minutes to be normal right now.”

“Alright,” you said, moving behind him, Jensen looking at you in the mirror. “What kind of haircut do you want?”

“My normal,” he said. You gave him a smile, cutting until the strands got shorter and his hair was spiking up again, letting him trim his beard until he had just a little scruff. You moved him into the shower afterwards, washing the stray hairs off. He almost rolled his eyes when you got in with him, letting you scrub him with your extra nice soap while he washed his hair.

“Okay,” you said when he was washed off, pulling him out of the shower and wrapping him up in a few big fluffy towels. “Now we’ll get you warmed up.”

“Y/N. You really don’t have to do this,” he said, letting you manhandle him regardless.

“Please. Let me do something for you,” you said, ruffling his hair until it was mostly dry. You left and went to his closet, finding a pair of his comfiest pajamas and helping him into them. “There you go. Feel any better?”

“Yeah. A lot actually,” he said, catching your wrist when you left to get dressed. “It wasn’t on you to save me. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah it was,” you said. Jensen’s eyes darted around your face, pulling you in close. “I was supposed to find you, Jens.”

“I have over six years of special training. Six years. I couldn’t get out. He was too good. Now, you are a badass, honey, but I was never expecting you to find me,” he said. You rested your forehead on his chest, Jensen shushing you. “I thought I told you to stop crying.”

“I was still supposed to get you,” you said. Jensen placed his hands on your shoulders, moving you back until you were looking at him.

“The only thing I ever want is for you to be safe and happy,” he said, wiping away a stray tear. “Y/N, I am home and no one is going to take me away from you again.”

“You don’t know that,” you said. “We have even less to go on than with my stalker and fucking Terry worked for me.”

“I guess I’ll need some help from you then,” he said, giving you a big hug. “It’ll be alright. I promise.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be comforting you?” you asked.

“Again, six years of training. It’d take a lot more to break me. Besides, making you feel better makes me better,” he said.

“I know you have to pretend to be an ass to me again for…whatever, but can we still sleep in the same room?” you asked.

“Yeah. Even I can only fake so much,” he said, kissing your forehead. “You should get dressed. I think my dinner should be here soon. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s back home but the reader isn’t thrilled with leaving Alex and Jared in the dark…

“Good morning,” you said, Jensen already at the breakfast table with Jared and Alex by the time you got down there. You poured yourself a cup of coffee, Jensen giving you a strange look. “How are you boys this morning?”

“Jensen…would like his old job back,” said Jared, poking at a breakfast burrito. You cocked your head, giving Jensen a smile.

“Baby, I think we should wait a little while to ease you back into teaching. Let you get your feet under you,” you said, happy though that he was eager to get back to the little guys.

“He wants to be a bodyguard again,” said Jared. You didn’t have to pretend to be shocked, Alex already trying to leave the room when you clenched your fists.

“Sit down,” you growled, glaring at all three of them as Alex sat quickly. “No way in hell is he being a bodyguard again.”

“Well excuse me princess but I don’t think anyone asked you,” said Jensen, crossing his arms. You stared him down, Jensen’s face soft for a flash of second. He actually wanted this. It wasn’t part of his act.

“I said no,” you said. “You will never-“

“Okay, that was our gut reaction too but Jensen explained it would make him feel better if he could do that sort of work again,” said Alex. You opened your mouth but Alex took your hand and pulled you away down the hall before you could say anything. “I know you’re pissed-”

“Of course I’m fucking pissed! I don’t want him-”

“He said it would make him feel safe again. He’s rusty and he knows Jared has to train him a little but he really thinks it’ll help him feel less afraid. We all know Jensen is not the kind of the guy that talks about that crap out loud so if it’s going to help him, I say we let him do it. We’ll stick him on house duty if you want but let him try at least,” said Alex. You clenched your fists again, Alex taking a step back. You could still see the faded scar on his cheek bone.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” you said. Alex shook his head but you held up a hand. “No. I lost it and I never even really apologized. You’re my big brother. You would never try to hurt me or Jensen on purpose.”

“Kiddo,” he said, leaning against the wall, giving you a soft smile. “It’s okay. You were upset and I forgave you. I hope with Jensen being back, you start to get better too.”

“I’m fine,” you said.

“No you aren’t. I think this morning was the first time I’ve seen you and you don’t look like you were up half the night crying,” he said.

“Alex,” you said, letting him pull you into a hug, pressing your lips to his ear. “Come over after work. Six. Meet me in the backyard.”

“What-”

“Shut up,” you whispered. “Just do what I say. Please. It’s about Jensen.”

“Alright,” he said quietly. “Okay.”

 

“Wow,” said Alex, playing with a strand of dead grass, the two of you sat in the middle of your backyard, far away from anything. “Wow.”

“Jensen’s going to murder me for telling you all of that,” you said.

“I asked you to do one fucking thing,” said Jensen, your head whipping behind you, Jensen not too far off. Your eyes were wide and you snapped your head around.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was there?” you shot at Alex.

“I didn’t know it was a secret,” said Alex. Jensen walked around to between the two of you and squatted down to Alex, resting a hand on the back of his neck. “Jensen-”

“I’d be quiet if I were you,” said Jensen, the look on Alex’s face painful as Jensen dug his fingers in hard. “Y/N.”

“He’s my brother,” you said. “I can trust him.”

“Blood doesn’t mean anything,” said Jensen.

“I’m not her blood,” said Alex, grunting at Jensen. “But she is my little sister and I’d back the fuck off if I were you.”

“What are you going to do about it, shrimp?” growled Jensen. “You’ve never liked me.”

“I trust you with her damn life you ass,” said Alex. “No, I did not like you at first but that’s business. You don’t have to like everyone. But you care about her and I know how hard it is for her to let people in and if she let you in then I guess I had to let you in too. If you really thought I had something to do with this, do you think I would have spent night after night after night staying up, trying to find a way to get you back? News flash, we’re family and I actually give a shit about you despite what you might think.”

“Sorry,” said Jensen, letting go of Alex, taking a seat on the ground. Alex panted hard and gave you a look but he bit his tongue. Jensen lifted his head, keeping his distance. “Alex I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you. You are my family too. I couldn’t be too careful.”

“No I’m not,” said Alex. “You don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself or Y/N.”

“Alex,” you said. “Forgive him for being on edge. He was only held against his will for two months.”

Alex sighed, pursing his lips, rubbing his temples.

“Next time you do something like that, I’m kicking your ass,” said Alex. “I don’t care if you’re bigger than me. Got it?”

“Understood,” said Jensen.

“Now you’re saying the house is bugged?” asked Alex.

“Yes. The guy that took me played recordings of you guys from after I was taken,” said Jensen.

“So you assumed it had to be someone on the security team,” said Alex.

“No, you guys have access is all. Anyone on staff that regularly comes to the house could be the person,” he said.

“Or a cop,” said Alex, Jensen raising an eyebrow. “There’s been a dozen different cops all over this place. They could have planted one after you were taken.”

“Why would a cop be involved?” you asked.

“It could also be the landscaper. I’m spitballing,” said Alex. “If you had a motive, wouldn’t that help?”

“Well thank you Sherlock. I never thought of that,” deadpanned Jensen.

“Hey, no need to be a dick,” said Alex.

“Boys,” you said. “Focus. I can only assume that you wanted back on the security team for a reason, Jensen.”

“I can keep an eye on things. I’m working on a motive,” said Jensen.

“I say we get Jared involved,” said Alex.

“No. I love him but no,” said Jensen. Alex tried to protest but Jensen waved him off. “You are family. Jared’s-”

“Family,” you said, Jensen rolling his eyes. “Jensen. He’s taken care of me.”

“He’s also someone with a skillset,” said Jensen.

“Wait, why’d you phrase it like that?” asked Alex. “Skillset.”

“I don’t know. A lot of us talk like that. It’s our kind of lingo,” said Jensen.

“Detective Collins talks like that,” said Alex, glancing back at the house. “He’s been here a lot lately. Plus, he met Jensen way back when Terry’s case was going on. He could easily have looked up where Jensen worked.”

“Or he’s a cop and he talks like a cop,” said Jensen with an eye roll. “Let’s not go accusing a detective of anything without hard evidence.”

“Hey, Y/N!” shouted Jared from the back door, all three of you tensing. “What are you guys doing? It’s cold out.”

“Do we tell him or not?” you said quietly.

“I say we leave him out of this for the time being. We don’t have tell him the truth yet,” said Alex. “Let’s find the bug, get rid of it and then we go from there.”

“Fine,” said Jensen, shutting his mouth as Jared walked over.

“Guys, what are you doing?” asked Jared with a smirk. “You’ll get colds.”

“Just enjoying being outside,” you said, Jensen quickly nodding.

“It was my idea,” he said, looking away. “Fresh air and all that.”

“You seem to be getting along with everyone again,” said Jared. Jensen shrugged, standing up and heading back inside. “Too soon?”

“A little,” you said. “It’ll take time. I have tomorrow off. Why don’t you take him to the shooting range? You guys used to do that for fun.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

 

Alex was practically hopping up and down the next day, grabbing your arm as you dug through your closet. He pulled you downstairs to where the kitchen was a mess, cupboards open but Alex going to one in particular. He pointed at something underneath, using a flashlight to show a little black microphone and a wire leading to the wall. You ripped it out and stepped on it.

“Finally,” you said.

“What are you two doing?” asked Jared. You both spun around, Jensen nowhere in sight.

“We…thought we saw a big spider,” you said, Alex nodding. Jared scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

“You two have been dodgy since last night,” said Jared, Alex taking a step in front of you. “If you think I had anything to do with what happened to Jensen, come out and say it like adults instead of a pair of scared kids.”

“I see you’ve been taking asshole lessons from Jensen,” said Alex.

“Jare, I don’t know if we can trust you,” you said. Jared nodded, turning around. You followed him down to the front hall and to the security office, Jared grabbing his backpack. “Where are you going?”

“I quit,” he said, walking past you until you grabbed his bag and yanked him back. “I said I quit.”

“Jared-”

“Screw you,” he said, sliding the bag off his shoulders, turning around and ripping it from your hands. “Never talk to me or Gen again.”

“You’re upset?” you said, running around in front of him. You’d seen the look on Jensen’s face before, the carefully hidden hurt and you threw up your hands. “Jared, stop it.”

“Jared,” said Alex, Jared moving past you both for the front door. You spotted Jensen leaving the bathroom, his face hard.

“Leave me alone,” said Jared.

“Stop!” said Jensen loudly. Jared stilled on instinct, shaking his head. “Good. You do listen.”

“You honestly think I had something to do with this?” asked Jared, frowning at all three of you. “I would hurt you or Y/N? After all the times I have been there for you?”

“No. Not unless Gen was in danger because frankly, I’d shove you in front of a bus if it meant Y/N was safe,” said Jensen. “But she’s not and you’re upset and I should have listened to Y/N from the start about telling you the truth. Us four have been to hell and back before. We should have stuck together.”

“We found the bug,” you said to Jensen. “It’s destroyed but we can’t keep secrets anymore. Whoever took Jensen will probably come looking for him again.”

“Not if I keep being an ass,” said Jensen.

“No. It’s not good for you and the bug is gone so there’s no point. You need to heal and I don’t care how much training you’ve had, you need help. We go back to the way things were. We keep an eye on all four of us and maybe we can draw this guy out this time,” you said. All three started to speak but you raised your voice. “This is not up for discussion. Jared, I am sorry. Please do not quit. Alex, I don’t want a single person entering this house without me knowing about it. Jensen, you’re going to look at those books the psychiatrist gave you and we’ll go from there. Understand?” you said, quiet  head nods coming from them each.

“What are you going to do?” asked Jensen.

“It’s only noon. I’m going to Ellie’s,” you said.

“Ellie? Why?” asked Jensen. “I thought you guys stopped talking.”

“We did. This is the same Ellie that when I had a stalker on my ass didn’t bat an eye. My boyfriend gets kidnapped and she doesn’t talk to me anymore? Something is up with her. I know I was an ass but even Gen kept checking up on me,” you said.

“You need back up,” said Jared, your head shaking. “At least take Derek.”

“How do we know we can trust him?” asked Alex.

“Derek,” you said, walking to the alarm system and pressing the intercom. “Please meet me at the front of the house. Now.”

About three minutes later he walked in from outside, cocking his head at the four you in the foyer.

“Yes, Y/N?” asked Derek.

“Derek. Do you recall the conversation we had when you first started working here?” you said. You glanced to Jared who was biting his bottom lip.

“Yes, mam,” he said. “You said you liked that I was friendly.”

“You were previously an Army Ranger. Much like Jensen and Jared, you have some buddies out there that are also ex-special forces, correct?” you asked.

“Yeah. A few do bodyguard work if you’re looking for more guys,” he said. “I’m sorry, am I in trouble?”

“You’ve been very distant with me lately,” you said, Jensen cocking his head.

“I apologize. I’m not the greatest with…comforting,” he said. “I could have been better about that.”

“You seem to have become good friends with Ellie, haven’t you?” you said. Derek swallowed hard.

“Shit,” said Derek.

“Would you care to tell me what’s been going on with Ellie?” you asked, crossing your arms.

“Please don’t fire me,” he said. “I like this job. Even if it does get border line crazy sometimes.”

“Tell me the truth, Derek,” you said.

“Okay, me and Ellie hooked up once after Jensen was gone and I thought it was just a one night stand but she’s really cute and we went to breakfast. We ended up liking each other. We didn’t mean to sneak around behind your back but Ellie didn’t want to flaunt that she had a new boyfriend she really liked when you were feeling so down and she feels awful, she really does but…oh please don’t fire me,” he said.

“You’re dating Ellie?” asked Jensen with a smirk. “What’s that like?”

“Uh, bendy,” said Derek, Jensen chuckling. “I’m so sorry, mam. I didn’t want to keep it a secret. Ellie felt awful but we weren’t sure how to bring it up.”

“Derek, it’s fine. You’ve never been nothing but loyal to me. But we have a new rule in this house. No secrets. I’m assigning you to watch the house from now on. Do not let anyone in that is not the five of us without permission first,” you said. “I don’t care if it’s the freakin florist wanting a bathroom break. You check with one of us four or they don’t come in.”

“Won’t that leave you down a man if I’m to be here at all times?” asked Derek.

“Someone’s taking up his old post,” you said, looking back at Jensen. “Temporarily. I will let you boys figure out who is in charge.”

“Are you still going to Ellie’s then?” asked Alex.

“No. I can talk to her later. Right now, I want to go take a nap and forget for a few minutes that someone wants to hurt my family.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to figure out why he was taken but isn’t happy when he learns a key piece of evidence was kept from him…

“Hey,” said Jensen. You lifted your head from your script, Jensen changed into jeans, a plain tee and a sports jacket later that day. The bulge on his hip made you scowl.

“Back on the job I see,” you said, Jensen humming. “Don’t go shooting anyone.”

“I know you aren’t happy about this,” he said, sitting on the edge of the couch, resting a hand on your leg.

“I think you’re putting yourself in unnecessary danger,” you said, flipping the page.

“There is nothing more than I want to be in front of a classroom full of kids and to be Mr. Ackles and to be going over reading and writing. I want to take you out for our lunch date we never had. I want to give you your damn Christmas presents,” he said. You set your script down, Jensen pulling your legs over his lap. “But it’s only a matter of time before whoever let me go knows I was faking and they’ll come back.”

“He let you go because you pretended to hate me,” you said. “So the person clearly must have an issue with me.”

“Or me or both of us,” said Jensen. “It’s not like he’s sending letters in the mail like Terry was. We don’t have much to go on.”

“He sent one,” you said. Jensen tilted his head. “I got a letter the day you went missing. In the mailbox.”

“What’d it say? Exactly,” said Jensen. You went to Alex’s office, digging through his desk until you found the copy you’d kept, handing it to Jensen. “Let’s back up. I want to see everything you came up with while I was gone.”

 

Ten minutes later Jensen was flipping through the binder at the table in the room, Alex sipping on a beer, Jared leaned up against the shut door while you sat perched on the window bench.

“Wow,” said Jensen, rubbing his forehead. “You three…for a bodyguard, a Hollywood manager and an actress, you don’t make half bad detectives.”

“What?” you said, Jensen smiling.

“You guys came up with the same three motives we got right now. Someone either wanting to hurt, Y/N or me or both of us. But it’s in the wording of the letter. They said ‘The next time you see him, you’ll wish you never met him.’ Now what does that imply?” he asked.

“You were always supposed to come back,” you said, Jensen nodding.

“Being let go was part of their plan. They may have tricked me into thinking if I hated you, they’d let me go and were hoping I might actually start to. Forgetting that though, me hating you wasn’t the point,” said Jensen.

“So someone took you, beat on you and then let you go because…?” asked Alex.

“It’s part of this person’s plan,” said Jensen.

“But…I don’t wish I never met you,” you said. “Not to mention it does not make sense.”

“No, honey. You don’t get it,” said Jensen, Jared pursing his lips. “Jared does though, don’t you?”

“You have to read between the lines. The person who wrote that got a little philosophical. There was asshole bodyguard Jensen and there was sweet, teacher, boyfriend Jensen. Think of them as two different guys and the kidnapper was trying to say, you’ll wish you never met that softer side because I’m going to get rid of it,” said Jared.

“Which tells us that this person is from my past and they want me back on my game and hard and cold again,” said Jensen.

“Why?” you asked.

“Someone wants him to do a job,” said Alex. “Right?”

“Bingo,” said Jensen.

“A job? You have a job,” you said.

“I’m ex-special forces, honey. I know how to do some bad shit. Stuff like that, you can’t get just any old guy off the street,” he said, staring at Alex and Jared. “I know how to do things even Jared or Derek don’t. There’s something I know or can do that someone needs me for. If they pissed me off, broke me down, turned me back into the person I was, they’re probably guessing I’d be willing to work this gig,” said Jensen.

“That’s a lot of work to hope one guy goes through with something,” you said.

“It’s actually a decent plan. Tactically speaking,” said Jared. “But Jensen was never like that, even when he was in the business, he was always on the straight and narrow.”

“Plan A didn’t work for them. I’m guessing they’ll figure that out very soon if they haven’t already based on their smashed bug,” said Jensen.

“Why do I have a feeling that I’m potentially Plan B?” you asked, rubbing your temples.

“You’re smart?” said Jensen with a smile. “Nothing’s going to happen to you. I promise.”

“What about the other letter? The fan one?” you asked. Jensen’s ears perking up.

“It wasn’t anything special,” said Alex. “We agreed on that.”

“What letter?” asked Jensen. “I only saw one in here.”

“Well you guys didn’t think it was viable. It still creeped me out. Maybe Jensen can see something in it,” you said, grabbing the copy from the bottom of Alex’s desk, handing it to Jensen. You watched him as he read, the muscles in his back tensing. “See? He thinks there’s something to it.”

“Alex. Jared. May I speak to you in private,” said Jensen. His voice was lower, authoritative. “A few minutes, Y/N. I’ll come get you when I’m done but please stay in the house.”

“You’re not going to murder anyone, are you?” you asked. He shook his head, giving you a smile. You headed out of the office, hearing a loud crash when you were nearly all the way down the hall. Three minutes later Jensen wandered into the kitchen, sticking a bloody hand under the kitchen sink, washing it clean. “Seriously though, did you murder someone?”

“Forget what I said about a job,” said Jensen, flicking off the water, wrapping a hand towel around his knuckles. “It’s blatantly obvious to me now what’s going on.”

“Care to share with the class?” you asked, Jensen breathing slowly through his nostrils, willing himself to calm down. “Jens.”

“The letter from the fan. You didn’t dismiss it like they did because you have a brain unlike those two assclowns,” said Jensen, fuming as he sat up on the counter.

“Baby, talk to me. You’re saying a fan did this?” you asked.

“I’m saying fucking Terry did this. Serial killer Terry,” said Jensen.

“Terry’s dead. You killed him,” you said.

“Yeah but I’m guessing Terry had a partner. Or it’s a really good copycat. Hell, that bug gave this new guy everything he needed,” said Jensen. “It explains everything. How they knew the school I worked at, my schedule that night, how much I weighed even for drugging me. We talk about  _everything_  in this kitchen. He knew exactly where to plant that thing to get the most information.”

“You didn’t tell me you were drugged. Detective Collins did. You won’t…tell me much actually,” you said.

“I’m not telling you all the horrible details. But the letter from the fan was written the same way Terry’s were. How best to fuck with you? Kidnap me, mess you up, give me back, mess me up, come after you again…he’s playing with us. Terry got off on being constantly around without us knowing. This guy likes games just like Terry,” said Jensen.

“Hey, on the positive side…you’re home,” you said.

“Yeah. We’ll take that as a win for now,” he said. “We need to talk to Detective Collins.”

“Tomorrow. First you need to go apologize to your friends,” you said.

“He punched a wall, not us,” said Jared, cocking his head as he came in the kitchen. “I’m hiring the old team back. Constant security. We run this like we did before and this time, there’s no inside man. It’ll be safer, for all of us.”

“What about me?” asked Jensen.

“I will be Y/N’s bodyguard until I know you’re up to it,” said Jared. Jensen tried to protest but Jared just shook his head. “No. You’re out of practice. When you’re ready, you can run this again but until then, you follow my orders.”

“Fine,” said Jensen.

“Good. It’s getting close to dinner. Both of you should eat something and then rest,” said Jared.

“What are you, my mother?” asked Jensen with a scoff. “Oh crap, I need to call my parents.”

“Let’s get some food and then you can talk. I’m sure that’ll be a long conversation.”

 

“Yes mom,” said Jensen, holding a pillow to his chest in bed that night. “Yes mom….Mom, yes I’m letting Y/N feed me enough and take care of me. I’m a grown man, I can make myself food,” he said.

“This is the third time you’ve spoken about food in the past two hours,” you said, reading through your script again.

“I will do whatever you want if you can get me off the phone with her,” mumbled Jensen. You reached across his body and grabbed the phone, Jensen sighing in relief.

“Hi, it’s Y/N…no, no he’s fine. He’s just getting a little tired and he doesn’t want to say anything…oh, I know. He’s a tough boy…mhm…yup, he can call you tomorrow…sure thing…goodnight,” you said, hanging up.

“Thank you,” he groaned, leaning over to lay his head in your lap. “Don’t be surprised if my parents ask to move in with us.”

“They’re concerned for their baby,” you said, Jensen chuckling.

“I’m not a baby,” he said, rolling onto his back and staring up at you with soft eyes.

“You’re their baby, no matter how big or old you get,” you said, running a hand over your his head.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked, dancing his fingers along your thigh.

“Oh, someone just wants to kill me again. Same old same old,” you teased.

“I’m sorry crazy is attracted to you,” he said. “Not sure what that says about me though.”

“It’s been that way my whole life. I was kidnapped the first ten years of it after all,” you said. He hummed, reaching his hand up and wrapping his around yours, moving the pillow away from his chest, resting your hand there in its place. “It’s scary isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, turning his face into your stomach, closing his eyes. “Not like you think though. My training kept me pretty okay. I was scared because he kept playing those damn recordings and you were always so mad or upset. You were losing yourself and I couldn’t stop it.”

“The night you came back, Jared had me over his house. Gen and him were trying to keep me from having a full on breakdown,” you said. “I was there when I got the call.”

“Good. They’re good people,” said Jensen, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I won’t let anyone get you.”

“When this is done, you are going back to teaching, aren’t you?” you asked, Jensen nodding.

“I’d kill to be going to school tomorrow,” he said. “But not until we get this guy.”

“Let’s not talk about this mess for the rest of tonight,” you said, Jensen humming. “Let’s have sex.”

“Okay,” he said with a chuckle, lifting his head up, giving you a playful kiss. “I’m down for that.”

“You’re on bottom,” you said, pushing on his shoulder so his back hit the mattress. He propped himself up on his elbows but you pushed down on his chest, straddling his waist when he tried to push back up.

“I uh, I’d rather be on top tonight,” he said, staring up at you.

“No. Bottom,” you said, tracing over his jaw, trailing your finger over his adam’s apple and down to the hollow of his collarbone.

“You want me to give up control,” he said.

“I want you to be okay with giving up control again,” you said, Jensen closing his eyes. “If you want me on bottom, I will.”

“No,” he said, relaxing his muscles. “I want to.”

“I won’t do anything bad,” you said, leaning down, settling for some kissing for the moment.

“What if I want you to?” he teased, wearing a big smirk.

“What’d you have in mind?” you asked.

“Slow,” he said. You smiled as you brushed your lips over his. “If that’s okay.”

“Slow’s good. You just lay back and take it, baby,” you said. “We can do this nice and slow for you.”

 

“Good morning,” you said, Jensen looking extra adorable as he stirred awake. “Have fun last night?”

“Yeah,” he said, snuggling down into the covers. “I slept amazing.”

“I haven’t seen you this relaxed in a long time,” you said, placing a hand on his bare chest. “It’s nice.”

“I needed that, felt good again,” he said, stretching his arms to pull you close. “What time do you have work? We could stay in bed a little while longer.”

“Nine. Only four hours of shooting today,” you said.

“Raise and shine, love birds,” said Jared, knocking on your door. “Jensen. I want to see your butt in the gym in ten minutes.”

Jensen grumbled, rolling out of bed. He padded across the room, flinging open the door.

“I’m going to sleep in with Y/N for another hour. Got it?” said Jensen.

“Where are your boxers,” said Jared, closing his eyes.

“Not sure. Leave us alone,” said Jensen, shutting the door, Jared knocking again. “Dude!”

“Gym. Ten minutes. Please for the love of God wear pants,” said Jared, Jensen groaning as he slumped back into bed.

“I don’t need training,” he grumbled, shutting his eyes, burying into your side.

“You sort of sound like a spoiled princess if I didn’t know any better,” you teased. He scoffed, grabbing his pillow and whacking you with it until you were both giggling.

“Big difference between you and me. I have training. You didn’t,” he said.

“I thought I could take care of myself as I was. So do you,” you said. He popped open an eye.

“You don’t think I can take care of you?” he said.

“I think a few refreshers with Jared won’t hurt. This isn’t crazy Terry we’re dealing with. It’s someone who was trained and is dangerous…and crazy,” you said.

“Fine but I want like, some homemade cookies or something for this,” said Jensen.

“Are you nervous?” you asked. Jensen sat up, squinting his eyes at you. “I’m not your client anymore. I’m your girlfriend and I’m not dropping this just because…” you said, Jensen rolling out of bed, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. “You’re pissed. Awesome.”

You threw on a pair of sweats and a top, waiting on the bed until Jensen came out of the bathroom.

“Jensen, I know you don’t want to but we should talk. You don’t want to go to a therapist then fine but don’t keep it bottled up,” you said.

“Excuse me,” he said, going to his closet, changing into his workout clothes. “I have training I need to go to.”

“What is your problem? We were fine two seconds ago and now it’s like someone hit a damn reset button on you,” you said.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he shot back as he grabbed a pair of sneakers.

“It means you keep saying you want to be teacher and to go back to the way things were but deep down I have a feeling that maybe you missed this kind of work,” you said.

“Oh? You have a  _feeling_?” he mocked.

“Why are you being mean? I’m only trying to talk to you, Jens,” you said.

“Exactly! Just shut up and let me do my job,” he said, bumping into you as he went past.

“Asshole.”

 

“I thought you only had a few hours of shooting today,” said Jensen, already angry when you got home from work, hands splayed on the kitchen counter.

“I stayed late,” you said.

“Four hours late?” he said. “It’s after five.”

“Derek was with me the whole time,” you said.

“No unplanned-“

“Nice to see the stick is still up your ass,” you said, moving around him, Jensen scoffing as he walked away. “Jensen.”

“I have work to do,” he said, disappearing down the hall. Alex raised an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen.

“Uh, I just wanted to let you know you’ve only got a half day tomorrow because you stayed late and what’s going on with you two?” asked Alex. “I thought we were one big team again.”

“Nothing. Just a fight,” you said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

You never saw him for dinner and now you were pissed. You’d spent so many days apart because you were forced to and a stupid fight over what you weren’t even sure was keeping him from you again. You sat up in bed until nearly midnight before you heard Jensen on the stairs. He paused outside the door but it never opened. After a minute you got up and stuck your head outside, looking down the hall. You padded downstairs to the dark house, Derek yawning at his inside post by the front door.

“Did you see Jensen?” you asked.

“He went upstairs to bed a minute ago, mam,” he said. “Is everything alright?”

“He didn’t come to bed,” you said quietly. “I heard someone outside my room.”

“Eric, can I get you to watch Y/N for a moment?” asked Derek into his intercom, Eric sleepily exiting the security office.

“Problem?” he asked.

“Not sure,” said Derek, wandering to the stairs. “Standby.”

The both of you watched Derek go down the hall to the back of the house, his footsteps fading away.

“Jensen…no one took him, right?” you said to Eric after a minute. You didn’t have to wait for an answer, Derek walking around the corner, far more relaxed.

“He’s in his room,” said Derek.

“No, I was just in there,” you said.

“His old room,” said Derek. You nodded your head, quickly saying goodnight before you were upstairs and down the hall, opening his door to find him half asleep in bed.

“What?” he grumbled.

“What are you doing in here? Come to bed,” you said.

“I’m in bed,” he said. You sighed, crawling over to the other side of the bed. You were sitting down when he sat up. “I didn’t invite you to stay.”

“Jensen,” you said, his gaze going towards the door. “Jensen, I know we had a fight.”

“Leave my room,” he said.

“Jens-“

“For fucks sake,” he said, rolling out of bed and pushing out the door, locking it behind him.

You were too out of it to argue, not sure where to even start. You went back to your room, sleeping like crap, only hearing him come in to change while you were in the shower the next morning.

“Y/N,” said Jensen at breakfast. He sounded like he’d been trying to get your attention for a while now.

“I’m not in the mood for another day like yesterday,” you said, swirling your spoon around your cereal. You stared at the milk in the bowl, a calloused hand touching your cheek. Looking up, you felt his hand move to cup your cheek, his lips parted.

“I thought I told you to stop crying,” he said, moving his thumb under your puffy eye. “You never listen to me, do you?”

“Sorry,” you said, trying to move away but his hand held you steady.

“I made you feel like shit. Derek told me this morning how scared you got last night,” he said.

“I overreacted,” you said.

“I was mean and rude. You’re only trying to help me because we both know I’m the wimp ass in this relationship, not you. I’m too scared to talk about what happened. I have been nothing but trouble since I’ve been back,” he said.

“No, baby. You have been handling this very well. There are times when you do lean on me and I see you relax like your old self. But that’s what I meant about bottling it up. You have to trust me, just a little,” you said.

“How did you trust me? Back when you had your stalker?” he asked.

“How did the big bad bodyguard trust me? We started to talk, remember? We were honest,” you said.

“We can do that,” he said. He dropped his hand to his side, playing with the bottom of his jacket. “Jared said I passed my tests yesterday.”

“Not so rusty after all,” you said with a smile.

“He won’t give me permission to take over unless you and Alex give the go ahead,” he said.

“I’ll talk to Alex,” you said.

“Can I take you to work today?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be good to get you out of the house,” you said. “Let me get with Alex to talk first and then we can go in a little while.”

“Okay, honey,” he said. He eventually wandered off to find Jared, the two of them talking about sports when you passed them in the front hall.

“Come in,” said Alex, laying on the couch in his office, tossing a ball up and down. You shut the door, Alex sitting up. “What is it now, loser?”

“You’re the loser, loser,” you said, grabbing the ball and plopping down in the chair close by, tossing it to him.

“Nice comeback,” said Alex, tossing the ball back, letting you get a few passes in before he held onto it. “Talk to me, sis.”

“Jensen wants to run security,” you said.

“I spoke with Jared this morning. He thinks Jensen is ready,” said Alex. “You guys fighting?”

“Not anymore. He’s just…” you said.

“Sort of like how he was when we met him? You’re not the only one to say something to me,” said Alex. “Not to the same extent but he’s different.”

“I want to tell him no,” you said.

“Tell him no then,” said Alex, tossing the ball over.

“He wants this though. I think it makes him feel better,” you said.

“Then tell him yes,” said Alex.

“You’re a lot of help. What do you think I should do?” you asked.

“I’ll say whatever you want me to,” he said. You raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. “I know, shocking. Big brother is listening to you for once.”

“It’s my fault that this happened,” you said. Alex groaned, walking over to you and giving you a noogie. “Alex! I’m being serious!”

“You’re being stupid,” he said, sitting on top of you in the chair, throwing his feet over the edge of the thing.

“You’re crushing me, doofus,” you said, failing to shove him off. “Alex!”

“When you say this isn’t your fault, maybe then I’ll move,” he said with a shrug, pressing his body weight onto you. You gave him a hard shove, knocking him on the ground, Alex rubbing his knee as he rolled onto his butt. “Oh, that is it.”

“Alex…” you said warningly, his hand on your ankle, dragging you down to the ground. It’d been a few years since you wrestled him but you had a lot more moves than the last time you did this.

“I wasn’t done talking,” he spat out, rolling the two of you on the ground to open floor space, away from the furniture. You threw your legs around his waist to try and pin him on his back but he was ready for it and forced you to roll before you could get your bearings. You fell backwards on top of him, Alex wrapping his arms around you, pining your back to his chest, arms trapping yours. You grunted when he threw his legs around you and forced you both to sit upright.

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” you gritted out, struggling against him, no way in hell he was suddenly that much stronger than you. “Let go.”

“You think I haven’t picked up a few things from the guys?” said Alex, breathing hard as you tried to whip your head back. “Now I kept my mouth shut because everyone needed time to adjust and it’s only been a few days but that’s obviously over. You have to get it through that thick, stubborn head of yours that none of this is your fault.”

“Yes it was!” you said.

“You as a baby, was that your fault?” he said. You stopped moving, turning your head back over your shoulder. “Was it your fault you got taken?”

“No,” you said quietly.

“All the crap those people did to you, was that your fault?” he asked.

“No,” you said again, turning your head away.

“This isn’t your fault either. You have some of the shittiest luck in the world but it has never been your fault,” said Alex.

“Then why does it feel like it is,” you said.

“Because you got a funny head, like Jensen, and you both for some reason think everyone is your responsibility. You keep each other in line. I wasn’t lying when I said he’s just as good for you as you are for him,” said Alex.

“We’ve had this conversation before,” you said.

“Yeah, when we were kids. You wanted to run away after you accidentally broke a window,” he said. “You hadn’t even been adopted a week. You were so scared of what mom and dad would do and I had to calm your ass down.”

“You tackled me in the foyer and told me it was gonna be okay,” you said.

“It’s still gonna be okay,” he said. You sighed and slumped back.

“I suppose I could have ended up with a worse big brother,” you said.

“I love you too, dork,” he said, giving you a hug. “What do you want to do about Jensen?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the reader try to have a moment of peace but even that goes wrong…

“Jensen,” you said fifteen minutes later. “Can you come in here?”

He followed you into Alex’s office, Jared nearby and relatively happy with the decision you’d come to.

“What’s the verdict?” asked Jensen. “Am I a bodyguard again?”

“What do you want?” you asked with a shrug.

“To be your bodyguard until we catch this guy,” he said. “To make sure you stay safe.”

“Is that all?” you asked. He nodded. “Then you may be my bodyguard. You may work with Jared as a team in regards to the security but he will be responsible for that, not you.”

“Okay,” said Jensen. “Is that it?”

“That’s it. Let’s scoot. I have rehearsal in half an hour.”

 

“Well look who it is,” said Gary, slapping Jensen on the back as he followed you onto set a short while later. “Glad to have you back, buddy.”

“Uh, thanks,” said Jensen. “I’m gonna go do a check.”

“How’s he really doing?” asked Gary once Jensen was out of earshot. “He looks in one piece.”

“You remember Terry? Well, he had a friend or fan I guess. Jensen’s my bodyguard for a while,” you said. Gary’s face dropped, slowly turning red. “They’ll be doing security sweeps again. Sorry.”

“You’re having a rough go of it lately,” he said, throwing his head back, forcing a smile on his face. “You find this guy, call me and I’ll come kick his ass.”

“Thanks,” you said, Jensen wandering back over.

“It’s clear,” he said, looking past Gary.

“Hey,” said Gary. “I’ll keep an extra eye on her. You too.”

“You should just focus on not letting Sasha get a hold of that blood,” said Jensen with a tiny smile.

“You’re a little behind in your binging,” said Gary with a laugh. “Sasha…oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck what?” said Jensen, his hand shooting his hip.

“I was gonna tease you but then I realized what scene we have today,” said Gary, glancing to you. You groaned, not thinking about that when you agreed to let Jensen come with you today.

“Jensen, I don’t want you on set. Please,” you said.

“You had your shot to get rid of me. I’m in charge now,” said Jensen, looking back and forth between you two. “It’s a scary show, I’m used to creepy stuff. Whatever you’re filming today won’t freak me out.”

“Sasha’s in hell,” you said.

“No,” said Jensen, wide eyed. “How? She didn’t make a deal for Todd, did she?”

“Stop fangirling. This is serious and the scene we have to film is short, an hour at most but it’s intense,” you said, glancing down. “I really don’t think you should be here for this.”

“I swear on my life I’ll watch her but you really shouldn’t be around for this,” said Gary, trying to get Jensen out of there.

“You think I’m gonna have a breakdown if I stay?” shot back Jensen, narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe. Maybe I’m concerned for my friend’s boyfriend,” said Gary, the older man giving it right back.

“One hour,” said Jensen. “If anything happens, anything, get me immediately. I’ll be in Y/N’s trailer.”

“I liked him better as a teacher,” said Gary.

“I still like him,” you said, Jensen glancing back over his shoulder with a small smile as he walked away.

 

“Reset,” said the director, neither you or Gary giving great performances today. “Someone’s got a note for you both.”

“Oh boy. We hardly ever get notes,” you said with a laugh.

“Normally you aren’t such a bad actress,” teased a voice from close by.

“Jensen, I told you-“

“You look a little tied up at the moment so…anyways, you are super overacting. Both of you,” he said. “Like it’s shit to be honest.”

“Well I didn’t know we were dealing with such a professional actor,” said Gary, rolling his eyes.

“Acting’s not my day job but as a fan of the show, you are not acting like Sasha Browning and you, Gary, are not acting like Damian. Damian doesn’t showboat when he monologues. Sasha doesn’t sound so girly when she yells. She hates Damian, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Damian doesn’t play games. He’s cold and hard and Sasha knows she can’t expect to get out. Act better,” said Jensen. You and Gary looked at one another and shrugged, each taking a moment to figure out your next take.

 

“You really are an amazing actress,” said Jensen on the way home. You hummed, resting your head on the window as he drove. “I didn’t get scared today. I know that’s why you guys had such a hard time with the scene.”

“I asked you to hang back and you said you would,” you said.

“I meant it when I said it. But then I wanted to go face my fears,” he said. “I wasn’t getting horrible flashbacks, honey. It actually sort of helped.”

“If you say so,” you said. He got off the highway before your normal exit, driving down a city street and parking along the curb.

“I’m hungry,” he said, climbing out of the car. You shook your head but followed after, Jensen holding out a hand for you on the sidewalk. “I owe you a lunch date. Considering it’s Valentine’s day and all.”

“You’re being adorable again,” you said, sliding your hand over his, walking with him around the corner until you found an outdoor restaurant.

He was in his bodyguard mode but he was gentler than you were used to seeing when he had a pair of aviators on and an intercom in his ear. He smiled as he dug into a spicy burrito, not saying much but simply enjoying the fresh, brisk air.

“Thank you for lunch,” you said, kissing him on the cheek as you headed back to the car.

“You’re welcome,” he said, tensing up when he heard muttered whispers behind you. You both spun around slowly, two young women, not much younger than yourself, and a guy you assumed was one of their boyfriends behind you.

“Sorry!” said one of them quietly, nervous from the looks of it. “We didn’t mean to bother you.”

“S’okay,” you said with a smile.

“I told you that was him,” said one. “You’re the cutest couple ever.”

You glanced at Jensen, neither one of you saying anything. It wasn’t exactly public knowledge what had happened, not the details at least. You’d stayed off social media for the most part while he was missing and Alex didn’t bother you with what people were saying about your absence.

“Can we have a picture? If it’s okay,” said the other girl, the guy looking bored out of his mind. “Colin, take the photo, babe.”

“Um, I’m pretty sure he’s not cool with it,” said Colin, staring at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes were darting around behind his sunglasses, not that the three in front of you could tell. Jensen lifted his chin but nodded.

“It’s alright,” said Jensen, moving to the side, the two girls coming on either side of you. Colin took a few pictures for them each, Jensen getting fidgety but keeping his cool.

“Thank you so so much!” said one, giving Jensen a smile. “I’m so happy we bumped into that guy.”

“What guy,” you and Jensen said, Jensen grabbing your arm and yanking you close.

“Uh, the guy near the cafe. He said he saw just got a photo of you guys,” she said.

“What’s your name?” asked Jensen.

“Molly,” she said.

“Molly. You and your friends are going to need to tell us everything about that guy. Now.”

 

“Is that the guy? Jensen,” said Jared, snapping his fingers back at home hours later. “Focus.”

“It’s the same build but the security camera is shit and he’s got sunglasses and a hat on. I can’t say that was him,” said Jensen.

“Well what does you gut instinct tell you?” said Jared.

“It tells me to fuck you,” said Jensen, standing, ripping open the door and nearly shoving Detective Collins on the ground as he went past. “Get out of my house.”

“Misha,” you said, Jensen already gone down the hall by the time you were out of Alex’s office. “Neither one of us saw a thing. The kids gave us what they could. Give Jensen a break,” you said.

“I don’t have enough to give you a police detail but I would suggest you make as few trips out of your home as possible,” said Detective Collins. “Mr. Ackles as well.”

“We got it,” you said, walking him to the front door, Alex waiting in his office when you returned. “I have a two week filming break starting tomorrow at least.”

“I know. I don’t think you or Jensen should leave the house,” said Alex. “Not until we have more.”

“Trust me, we don’t want to go anywhere else at the moment,” you said, taking a deep breath. “Eric will be staying with you until further notice.”

“You’re giving me a bodyguard? Seriously?” said Alex.

“Yes,” you said. You waited for an argument but it didn’t come thankfully. You didn’t even have a new script to distract yourself with so you simply sat there in his office, staring outside until it was long past dinner and Alex had headed out to talk to the police again.

“Hey,” said Jared, tossing a fast food bag in your lap. “Jensen didn’t feel like cooking.”

“What’s he been doing?” you asked.

“He ran a few miles on the treadmill to work off some steam. Now he’s groaning in your room, saying he’s never going running again,” said Jared.

“The doctor said he has muscle stiffness. He has to ease back into that sort of thing,” you said.

“I already scolded him,” said Jared.

“Thanks,” you said, taking your bag, Jared ruffling your hair as you headed for the stairs. You laughed when you opened the door to your room, Jensen midbite of a big burger. “How’s that taste?”

“Good,” he said, thumbs up and taking another big bite. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh huh,” you said, climbing onto the bed, unwrapping your burger.

“One of us has to be bait,” he said. “It’s not going to be you so I was thinking we come up with a plan to get me on my own, let him grab me again but this time-”

“That is literally the stupidest thing you’ve ever said,” you said. “And I’ve seen drunk you so that’s saying something.”

“I’m not sitting in this house for the rest of my life,” he said.

“It’s not fun being told what to do, huh?” you said.

“Bait’s still the best plan,” he said with a shrug, taking another bite.

“I don’t disagree but this guy is like you. Now wouldn’t you be expecting bait?” you asked.

“Yeah,” said Jensen.

“What’s your backup plan?” you said.

“He’s…shit. I have an idea,” said Jensen. “A horrendously bad idea.”

“Judgement free zone,” you said.

“You judged me ten seconds ago,” he said.

“Just tell me your crappy idea,” you said.

“Let him think he got me,” said Jensen. You cocked your head, Jensen wiping off his hands before he grabbed your wrists. “Let’s let him think that he really did get to me and I really do hate you. We can pretend that I was faking being with you again to get you close so I could grab you myself. Hell, that’s probably his plan all along. It’s probably what he wants, to have me be the one that turns on you.”

“I don’t want you near him again,” you said. “We aren’t doing it.”

“Y/N, it’s crazy but crazy worked last time,” said Jensen. You stared at him, Jensen suddenly getting off the bed, tossing his scraps in the garbage. “I can’t believe…you think I’m nuts. You think I actually let him screw me up!”

“What are you talking about?” you said.

“The way you looked at me just now. You think I lost it, that I’m going to hand you over to a psychopath. Screw you,” he said.

“Jensen!” you said, storming after him, barely getting a hand on him before he was out the front door. “Jensen, stop it right now!”

“Don’t worry. If you get lucky, maybe I’ll get kidnapped again and I’ll never have to see you again,” he said, pushing you back as he climbed in his truck. You pounded on the window but he was down the driveway and on the street in a flash, Jared wandering outside with a bowl full of dinner.

“Uh, what just happened?” he asked.

“He had an outburst and he left and go find him!” you barked, Jared rushing back inside. Jared was gone in his car in under a minute as you were still fuming in front of the house.

“Hi,” said a man in black, walking through the open gate and down the driveway. You clenched your fists, the man humming. “It’s hard to get a private conversation with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is confronted by the man who took Jensen…

“Hi,” said a man in black, walking through the open gate and down the driveway. You clenched your fists, the man humming. “It’s hard to get a private conversation with you.”

“There’s a great little place down at the police station we can chat if you like,” you said.

“You think I’m the kidnapper? News flash, sweetie,” he said, walking forward until the light from the house was hitting his face. “I’d probably wear a mask if it were me.”

“Who the hell are you?” you asked, taking a step towards the door.

“I’m a friend. I used to work with Jensen. I spent a lot of time with him,” he said.

“I’m sure you did,” you said, narrowing your eyes. “Now get off my property before I have you arrested.”

“We don’t have long before the boys come back so let’s make this fast. Buckley street up in a little nowhere town, Pine Peaks, there’s a little house with blue shutters. That’s where Jensen was being held,” he said.

“I’m supposed to believe you, why?” you said. “How the hell would you know that even?”

“You got no idea who really is behind all this, do you?” he said.

“Well I’m all ears, buddy,” you said, your eye twitching as he chuckled.

“You are fiesty,” he said, lifting his chin. “I only know the house, not the person.”

“I think I asked how,” you said.

“Jensen escaped and he called me, drugged out of his fucking mind. He didn’t know who to trust and he certainly wasn’t calling you in that state,” he said.

“Oh, because Jensen surely would have called a guy he’s never mentioned once to save his ass. Why should I believe you?” you asked.

“Don’t. Talk to him. He might remember once he knows the truth. He was not let go. He might think he was but the kid was so messed up, it’s a miracle he’s alive. I would expect he’s a bit confused. He got out and whoever took him is out there, still looking,” he said.

“Oh,” you said, nodding your head. “I see. So Jensen slipped past you and now you think I’m an easier target to grab, is that right?”

“You’re quicker than I gave you credit for,” he said with a deep chuckle. “Letting you two believe a lie was easier. Jensen has a life with you, a good one. I should have taken you in the first place. He would have come crawling to me like that.”

“Do you know what I love about you stupid idiots?” you said with a smile. The man cocked his head before he went down to the ground, out like a light, and Alex flexing his right hand behind him. “You dumbasses always forget about the short guy.”

“I’m not short,” said Alex. “Just because every guy around here is over six foot doesn’t make me little.”

“You’re kind of a shrimp,” said Jensen, jogging up the driveway, running over to you and giving you a hug. “I’m never letting you talk me into you being bait again.”

“If something like this happens again, we’re moving to the middle of fucking nowhere,” you said, leaning your head back. “You okay?”

“Over our fake fight? Yeah,” he said with a chuckle. “Thank God I got such a smart girl.”

 

**Earlier That Day**

_“That sounds like the guy,” said Jensen, nodding his head as he listened to the young woman give a description of the man she’d spoken to before._

_“Oh and he had a tiny scar on his left temple, about half an inch down from his hairline,” she said. Jensen blinked a few times, the woman glancing down. “My mom’s a sketch artist so she kind of taught us to look for…I’m not in trouble am I?”_

_“No, the opposite actually,” said Jensen, looking around the street. “We need to get more private.”_

_“Restaurant over there,” you said, nodding across the street. “Looks pretty open. Grab a booth in back, you can watch the whole place.”_

_“Molly, guys, come with us,” said Jensen, curling a finger for them to follow._

_“Dude, the girls just wanted a picture,” said Colin._

_“Dude,” said Jensen, cocking his head. “She’s a witness in a criminal investigation so I’m not exactly asking.”_

_“What?” said Molly._

_“Hey,” you said. “It’s alright. We really need your help. Please.”_

_“Okay,” she said, the five of you finding a quiet corner in the back of the restaurant. “So what-“_

_“I only ever caught a glimpse of his face and I wasn’t considered a reliable witness but what you said about the guy lines up with my memory,” said Jensen. “I want you to tell me everything you remember.”_

_“Shouldn’t I be talking to the cops about all this?” she asked._

_“Not yet,” said Jensen, looking at you. “I have a few more questions first.”_

_“How you doing Molly?” you said, sliding a cup of coffee in front of her when she’d finish with Jensen and Detective Collins._

_“You’re life is way more complicated than I thought,” she said._

_“Yeah. It’s not all parties and hot guys,” you teased._

_“Pft. I’m hot,” said Jensen as he walked over._

_“Uh huh,” you said, Jensen giving Molly a smile._

_“Molly. You did really good today,” said Jensen. “We owe you one. A huge one.”_

_“All I did was tell you about a guy I saw,” she said._

_“Well, we needed that,” you said. “Detective Collins will want to speak to you again but we gotta get out of here and get this show on the road.”_

_“Show?” she said._

_“Thank you Molly,” said Jensen with a smile. “Y/N. We should go.”_

_“So…” you said, tucking yourselves away in a back hall of the restaurant. “The car is bugged.”_

_“Obviously. He knew where we were having lunch before we got there. I only mentioned it briefly to Gary on the way off the lot when I had the car door open. We have to assume the house is still bugged too. What rooms didn’t you and Alex finish checking?” he asked._

_“Just our bedroom,” you said, Jensen nodding._

_“We know his face but he doesn’t know that. He’s getting antsy, risking his neck like that. He wants to make a move,” said Jensen._

_“Let’s give him a reason to make a move then. Get me alone in a believable way and then we catch him,” you said. “Lure him out.”_

_“We’re gonna need backup. Call Jared, Alex, the whole team. I got a plan to get him out in the open.”_

“Ow,” mumbled the guy in your driveway as he stirred after about thirty seconds. He jerked his hands but he was already restrained.

“Cops are their way,” said Jared, hopping out of his truck, walking over and bending down. “So…what’s your name?”

“Let’s go with Carl. I’ve never been a Carl before,” he said with a smile.

“Why us?” asked Jensen, Carl cocking his head.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It was always about her,” he said, nodding to you. “You were supposed to stay put so when I got her, I could have a little fun with you both.”

“Oh yeah?” you said. “Is that so, Mark?”

The playful smile fell away, Jensen cocking his head.

“Don’t be upset. We all make mistakes,” said Jensen, leaning over and bopping him on the nose. “First one you made was fucking with her. She’s really smart and don’t piss her off, trust me. Second one was going to that cafe. You got sloppy, pal. Third was trying to cast doubt on Detective Collins with all the bugs and having us think it was someone on the inside. See, once we figured out there was one in the car, well, we took a look at who had access and it only took two phone calls to get your name. Fourth was…wow, you do make a lot of mistakes, huh?”

“Mark,” you said, raising your chin. “We know you’re a copycat. An obsessive copycat. You fell off the grid the same time Jensen did. You just wanted to finish what Terry started, didn’t you? Finish the job the Lansing killer couldn’t? Get famous? It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, really.”

“Bye Mark,” said Jensen when you heard a few cop cars pull up the driveway. “Oh, and enjoy prison.”

 

“We found two bugs in the bedroom and one in the car,” said Detective Collins an hour later. “You had a cable guy over about three months back, around the end of November and your car in for inspection a few days before you were taken Jensen. We have reason to believe that’s how he planted them unnoticed.”

“Thanks,” you said, going to your fridge and chugging a beer, handing one to Jensen as you got another for yourself and took a seat.

“I guess we’ll see you at the court date then,” said Jensen, sighing loudly as he sat on the couch beside you.

“I’m sure we’ll talk before then. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” said Detective Collins, letting himself out.

“Thank God we ran into that chick with the awesome memory at lunch,” said Jensen.

“Well you two can’t just have shitty luck all the time,” said Jared as he walked in, stealing Jensen’s beer. “I say we take tomorrow off, eat pizza and get drunk.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Jensen, stealing his beer back. You gave him a thumbs up, Jared resting a hand on each of you of your shoulders, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Alright, I’ll even buy. I can stay the night if you guys want,” said Jared.

“There’s a cop out front for the night. Go tell Gen we’re good and we’ll see her tomorrow,” said Jensen.

“Night,” said Jared, ruffling both of your heads as he headed out. Alex said a quick goodnight as well, the house quiet once they’d gone.

“Do you think I can have my job at the school back?” asked Jensen, turning on the couch to face you.

“I don’t see why not,” you said. “They never filled it.”

“Really?” he said. “They were pretty desperate to get someone in there that wasn’t a sub.”

“I asked them to keep it open. I made a couple of big donations to the school to sweeten the deal,” you said.

“Thanks,” he said, shifting around until you were pressed up against one another, Jensen resting his head on your shoulder. “I need time before I go back to work though.”

“I know. You’ve been home less than a week,” you said.

“It’s not just that,” he said, lacing his fingers together with yours. “I…I need some help.”

“I know,” you said, kissing his forehead, so glad he was finally ready to get what he needed. “Let’s go to bed and when you wake up, we can start focusing on you again.”

 

**Two Weeks Later**

“How was your checkup this morning?” you said, dumping a few stacks of red cups on the kitchen counter.

“Good. Both of the doctor’s said I’m doing a lot better,” he said.

“That’s good,” you said, grabbing a bunch of paper plates to put close by.

“Jared gave me the name of a guy to talk to. I have an appointment Monday afternoon,” he said. “He deals with a lot of guy patients so…he sounded nice on the phone.”

“If you want me to come with, just let me know. Or I can wait outside if you want,” you said. He hummed, setting a pile of napkins nearby and emptying out the garbage can.

“Yeah, I’d like if you came,” he said with a smile. “Today though I just want to have a little party and watch some college basketball with my friends.”

“You got it,” you said, the doorbell ringing  just as you finished putting out a few things. “It’s open!”

“What’s up, girlie?” said Ellie, Jensen following after to help Derek with his cooler. “Don’t you run off on me mister!”

She wrapped her arms around Jensen, squeezing him until he groaned.

“El. Air,” he squeaked out. She blushed as she backed away, Jensen putting a hand on her arm. “When did a scrawny little thing like you get some muscle? I wasn’t gone that long.”

“I got nervous after everything and started working out…I’m so sorry I didn’t-“

“Shut up, Ellie. I’m the one that pushed people away. Besides, it looks like Derek’s been teaching you a thing or two,” you said.

“Oh, more than a thing or two,” she said with a smirk.

“Babe. She’s my boss,” said Derek, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s grab a drink, buddy,” said Jensen, slapping him on the back. “You got to be something special to tame that one.”

Thirty minutes later you had about fifteen people over and way too much food ordered, not to mention all of the snacks people brought with them. Everyone was good about not asking Jensen too many uncomfortable questions and giving him space when he needed a break from the attention.

“Hey. You got a second?” you asked during halftime. He hummed around a piece of pizza bread someone made, chewing as he followed you upstairs.

“This is amazing,” he said, holding it out to you. “Try some.”

“I already snuck some for just us for later,” you said, Jensen giving you a high five. “I just wanted to see how you’re holding up.”

“I’m awesome. So when I get back downstairs, are we gonna have some of that sweet birthday cake?” he asked. You scoffed, Jensen smiling as he popped the last piece of his bread in his mouth. “Did you not think I was going to figure out that this was a surprise birthday party for me?”

“No it’s not,” you said.

“It’s not huh?” he said, crossing his arms, a smirk all over his face. “Considering my birthday was yesterday, I’m pretty convinced at this point that this is supposed to be a birthday party.”

“You still have to act surprised, asshole,” you said, whacking his arm. He chuckled, pulling you into a kiss.

“I’ll do my best,” he said. “I’m really happy I’m home.”

“Me too, Jens. So how did you get out if Mark didn’t mean to let you go?” you asked.

“I acted,” he said. “I pretended I was still drugged up when I wasn’t. He didn’t believe me at first but I went on a little hunger strike and he thought he got the dosage wrong. He thought I was overdosing so he ran out to get something to fix it and I slipped out. He never even saw me pick the keys off him.”

“Wasn’t that a scene in the show?“ you asked.

“Season 1. The finale. If it worked for Sasha, it’s good enough for me,” he said. “It did work too.”

“So…I saved your life?” you said with a smirk.

“Hollywood actresses, everything goes right to your big heads,” he teased.

“Happy birthday, Jens,” you said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“You’re gonna let that one slide?” he asked. “It must be my lucky day.”

“Just this once,” you said. “Your party should be set up by now if you want some cake and presents.”

“I’m good with just you,” he said, resting his hands on your hips.

“There’s triple fudge brownie ice cream,” you said.

“Well you didn’t say that,” he said with a smirk. “Better get down there before the vultures eat it all.”

“You’ll be okay,” you said.

“I know I will, honey.”


End file.
